


【泉レオ】月永老师小红花 阅前必读 （已完结）-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo





	1. Chapter 1

【泉レオ】月永老师小红花 阅前必读 （已完结）-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【泉レオ】月永老师小红花 阅前必读 （已完结）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5cef354)

[ **个人作品归档【ライハ】** ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ee91bfac)

链接：[【1】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5cef3a7) [【2】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5d4b8c4) [【3】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5e19cde) [【4】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5f6e5e3) [【5】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c612cf23) [【6】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c61ab504) [【7】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c622e506)

送给nik [@nik*3'](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=3322361) 的生贺！我终于久违地没有鸽掉朋友的生贺ww（喂

全名为《我得到了月永老师的小红花》，标题太长所以简写。cp为濑名泉×月永レオ，非原作向AU。儿科医生泉×幼儿园教师レオ，是早前在子博提过的，濑名泉追求月永雷的傻白甜恋爱故事w

按惯例写一个阅前必读，完结后会把链接一并放到这里，也会放在个人归档。

正文预计7-8章，总字数在3.5w-5w间，由于字数原因会以连载的形式放出，有了完备的大纲所以正文不会中途坑掉。正文基本全年龄，但会有部分章节有r15出没。按照原先大纲的预定，除正文外还有各种番外车，但是番外看时间安排不一定会写（并且充满太多的个人趣味了

出场角色除濑名泉与月永雷外，还有最喜欢月永老师的朔间栗（ **五岁** ），幼教薰哥哥和岚姐姐，以及在最后一章出来打酱油的三岁宝宝朱樱司w

同样地，作者并非学前教育专业出身，也没有从事过相关工作，所以请有经验的朋友原谅文中的个人发挥。

目前想到的就是这些，之后想到什么会再补充，提前感谢大家的支持ww

[#泉レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

  
2019-05-25  
评论：2  
热度：58

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5cef3a7)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5ca8a75)  


评论(2)

热度(58)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://fugulaozhaopian.lofter.com/) [复古老照片](https://fugulaozhaopian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://jielikong954.lofter.com/) [婕莉控](https://jielikong954.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://yigan265.lofter.com/) [𝓛𝓲𝓫𝓮𝓻𝓽𝔂](https://yigan265.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://royzhumengcheng.lofter.com/) [nobu](https://royzhumengcheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://eee2843960381.lofter.com/) [酊酊](https://eee2843960381.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  7. [](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) [抱鱼](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) [抱鱼](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  9. [](https://ruamylife.lofter.com/) [被命运rua弄](https://ruamylife.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://ruamylife.lofter.com/) [被命运rua弄](https://ruamylife.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://yizhihulu375.lofter.com/) [一只葫芦](https://yizhihulu375.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://yangtt3024.lofter.com/) [甜圈圈](https://yangtt3024.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://immortals0207.lofter.com/) [61](https://immortals0207.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://yohanedexiaoshouhujincheng.lofter.com/) [柚柚柚柚箘](https://yohanedexiaoshouhujincheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://ne-ne-ne-ne.lofter.com/) [Nene](https://ne-ne-ne-ne.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://ling8105.lofter.com/) [ling⭐](https://ling8105.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://kuroizaya.lofter.com/) [苏三尽](https://kuroizaya.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://chatuanzi752.lofter.com/) [丹青色又名Kurageツ](https://chatuanzi752.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://guaiyouqiyouzhurujurenmeishaonudengmuji.lofter.com/) [鸟笼](https://guaiyouqiyouzhurujurenmeishaonudengmuji.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](https://peiqijiademoumiejiang.lofter.com/) [银海蘑咕](https://peiqijiademoumiejiang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://wuguanfengyue463.lofter.com/) [无关风月](https://wuguanfengyue463.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://anheixiangruyi518.lofter.com/) [鏡中的異性](https://anheixiangruyi518.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://canyun848.lofter.com/) [CKey](https://canyun848.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](https://baizhihuahuo.lofter.com/) [萦谷](https://baizhihuahuo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://oliverkohaku.lofter.com/) [谁也不是的男人](https://oliverkohaku.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://hulibuchiyu.lofter.com/) [狐狸不吃鱼](https://hulibuchiyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://e0430437.lofter.com/) [额~]~[](https://e0430437.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://yuzijiang572.lofter.com/) [鱼子酱酱酱酱](https://yuzijiang572.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://huang12356.lofter.com/) [黄少我男神](https://huang12356.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://paigugululu.lofter.com/) [咕噜今天依旧在咸鱼](https://paigugululu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://mingming123600.lofter.com/) [930729](https://mingming123600.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://yimochayun.lofter.com/) [👽🍊☕](https://yimochayun.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  33. [](https://li0805.lofter.com/) [宇.宙.分.解](https://li0805.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://li0805.lofter.com/) [宇.宙.分.解](https://li0805.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  35. [](https://ruantang727.lofter.com/) [行将就木。](https://ruantang727.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  38. [](https://meiqiguansenlinmu.lofter.com/) [Semori！✨🌸](https://meiqiguansenlinmu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) [万物杂记](https://cndiveyvb.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  41. [](https://yuyunshiyu.lofter.com/) [东翎](https://yuyunshiyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://kongshanmingjian144.lofter.com/) [当浮一大白](https://kongshanmingjian144.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  44. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://white-lamp.lofter.com/) [白炽灯](https://white-lamp.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://shiyabelover.lofter.com/) [shiya_](https://shiyabelover.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://luzuoer.lofter.com/) [蘭くん](https://luzuoer.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://chuanshuo097.lofter.com/) [Legend](https://chuanshuo097.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://qisheng129.lofter.com/) [隙间烟火](https://qisheng129.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://lxq117.lofter.com/) [芠](https://lxq117.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	2. 【泉レオ】月永老师小红花  Chapter 1-lattice

【泉レオ】月永老师小红花 Chapter 1-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【泉レオ】月永老师小红花 Chapter 1](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5cef3a7)

[ **个人作品归档【ライハ】** ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ee91bfac)

送给nik [@nik*3'](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=3322361)的生贺，生日快乐呀ww！能和你成为朋友超开心！

医生泉×幼教レオ，详见[阅前必读](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5cef354)（阅前必读一定要看）

简明扼要概括本章内容：阿珍爱上了阿强，阿泉爱上了阿雷（）

\------------------分割线------------------

Chapter 1

by lattice

上午九时，将白大褂与药箱一同置于后备箱，濑名医生准时驶出医院正门。花园中的鸟儿向他啁啾着问好，他却无意回应。刻意避开了早高峰，日光浅浅地一路相随，天气的美妙衬得他愈为光火，顺畅的路途也未将滞塞的心绪纾解几分。

博士毕业不到一年，初出茅庐翅膀不甚硬的的儿科医生想要独当一面，树立威信尚需时日，没有话语权便随时供差遣。本该由卫生站或防疫站负责的疫苗接种，亦要不得已地主动请缨——实则是导师的授意，称是对他极好的锻炼。实习期间领略过多次，濑名医生的气场对幼童有莫名的威慑力，虽孩子畏惧医生是天性，却也屡屡被同僚调侃为“濑名可止幼子夜啼”。

话虽如此，他较谁都更明晰自身的弱点所在，却因屡战屡败而尤为烦躁。不过半小后，医生板着脸递交证明，狮子卡通标志的大门如约开启。恰逢课间，便有着认知中最难招架的人类幼崽蜂拥而上，好奇心占上风，一路护送着气势汹汹的陌生人步入大厅。

“啊啦，你就是市立医院派来的，给大班的孩子们接种疫苗的……濑名医生吗？”

一位金发紫眸的男性教师为他引路，却用着鲜明的女性口吻。被彩色蜡笔涂满音符与五线谱的门在他面前虚掩，内里不时欢声笑语。濑名医生站定，略有不悦地蹙起眉，打量对方制服围裙佩戴的胸牌——鸣上老师，大班的孩子们都在这里吗？是的，这里是活动室，直接进去就好啦，月永老师会和你照应的。得到确认后，医生轻敲门三声，象征性的礼节到位，而后径直推门——

始先入目的三角琴刷着利落的黑漆。漂亮的陌生人到访，沸水般的班级倏然噤声，引得琴凳上橙发高马尾的老师抬头，数位孩童的簇拥中远远地同他对视，再抬眸望向挂钟。明了来者何人，便合起在讲的绘本，撩起垂在颊侧的一缕橙发，自然地挽至耳后，再对他粲然地笑。太阳自云层后探出头来，发尾便洇开一片金灿灿，如同坐在日光织作的围罩后，任由分秒的和谧为教堂穹顶壁画笼上薄纱般。

濑名医生挑眉——想必这位容貌精致笑颜可爱的女性便是月永老师了。该说是生活给他不期而遇的惊喜，昳丽的面庞总令人心旷神怡。环顾四周找不到一个鞋架，花花绿绿的童鞋规整地码在门边。满地积木与乐高零件无从下脚，于多方视线的汇焦，他淡然自若地找了个空地脱鞋，为自我介绍打着腹稿，片刻犹疑后，将皮鞋摆在唯一一双成年人的、许是月永老师的鞋旁，方不会显得突兀，却不由犯嘀咕——即便对方是成年女性，这个尺码未免也过于大了。

“呜啾~你就是濑名医生吗？”

始料未及的，前一秒端庄娴静的老师跳下琴凳，踩了个弹簧般蹦跳着向他冲来，震撼堪比突然站立的北极兔。一句祝合作愉快还哽在胸腔，濑名医生惊得踩到一块积木，脚下一滑，毫无形象地席地而坐。哄堂大笑中，始作俑者将医生扶起，鞋码只小一号，站直身体不比他矮几公分——

这哪里是惊喜，这完全是惊吓。

“啊，嗯……没错。”

出了糗的濑名医生神情僵硬，同身着制服围裙、佩戴胸牌的长发男性握手，兀自埋怨为何不早配新眼镜。幸而现下无第二人探查到他方才的心猿意马，不然一世英名顷刻毁于一旦。孩子们自新奇中苏醒，即便看不懂药箱上的红底白十字，多少也能自“濑名医生”这一称谓中对未来预知一二。不愿直面凄惨的人生还妄想负隅顽抗，由一位放开了嗓门带头嚎哭，霎时油滴入沸水激起千层浪，引着不知所以的一同，在活动教室兼音乐教室内3D立体声环绕，可谓余音绕梁三日不绝。哭有什么用，毕竟濑名医生也不是什么恶魔嘛。而孩童们心中的撒旦似是经受鼓舞，动作愈发麻利迅捷——他本就见怪不怪，仿佛生来自带隔音耳塞，愈发懒得废话，披上白大褂，戴起口罩，毫不拖泥带水。

——我，濑名，莫得感情。

生来莫得感情的濑名医生勒紧橡胶手套，余光扫到旁侧，成功捕捉到月永老师目中一瞬的闪躲。他正想深究，对方的视点逡巡至他举起针管的手腕，再至衬衫下随动作隐约凸显的肌肉，由此致使医生一瞬的迟滞。对方的注意力便不动声色地向上游弋，扫过鼻翼轻拂眼睫，对上镜片后的蓝眸：

“真漂亮呢，濑名医生。”

闻此的医生正拆开包装，手一抖险些没持稳。是与现下的氛围格格不入的慨叹，如此的ky举措却让一向自持良好的医生不自知地面红耳赤。虽称不上久经风月，而他亦不是纯情处/男，从小到大事关外貌的褒扬他早听得耳朵生茧，现今却轻而易举被对方牵着鼻子跑——为何会如此？又为何唯独是他？早过了情窦初开的年纪，蜻蜓点水的称赞或许只是商业互吹，出自这人唇舌偏偏如有魔力加持，再如何粉饰太平，都无法忽视自进门那瞬起的心神不宁。

濑名医生佯装镇定，不失礼貌地道谢。对方莞尔，倚在钢琴旁托腮，目中添了几分审视。月永レオ——他默念对方的胸牌，正如名字般，掩不住雄狮生来的锐利，上挑的眼尾是睥睨众生的傲气，恍惚间医生亦成为他的学生，房间是结界，踏进一步便要向他俯首称臣；却又糅进年上特有的体谅与温柔，分明不应允一丝掩瞒的存在，是将他从头到脚读透了，却宽宥他被他注视时的心猿意马，包容他工作时段的怔神……如此这般，算是双方皆有的渎职吗？

“怎么了，濑名？我脸上有脏东西吗？”

“不，只是……”

他欲言又止。不待隐秘的心跳逐为振聋发聩，片刻的旖旎便被搅浑——至少佐证了此时此地并非怦然心动的时机与场所。羸弱的绵羊注定难逃虎口，孩童的心绪本就容易被煽动，哭声震天好似末日降临，若询问，却也抽抽搭搭搞不懂自己在哭什么——呜呜呜呜，我害怕医生，月永老师快来保护我呀，他好可怕，月永老师不是最讨厌医生了吗？

——什么？濑名医生闻此陷入低谷，却只得顺势后退几步，将C位让给月永レオ。如何巧妙止住学生的畏惧，便是幼教的职责与能力所在，他便不作声，静候对方施展招数。

“周末的郊游，大家期待吗？”

泪眼齐刷刷投来，楚楚可怜的模样瞧得他心尖软塌塌。

“可是啊，有很多小妖精潜藏在大家身边……它们穷凶极恶，不仅阻拦我们去郊游，让我们被父母关进医院，不能吃蛋糕和冰淇淋，还会让灵感在高热中生锈，绝世的名曲书写到兴头，便不得已地仓促告终——呜，总之生病特别讨厌！啊啊啊我才不要生病！”

居然抱着头满地翻滚，为人师表如此脱线没问题吗？该配合他演出的医生隐约担心，孩童们倒是身临其境——我不要生病，我不仅要去郊游，还想要假面骑士腰带，妈妈说过生病的话就要泡汤……可以了，打住，局外人濑名尴尬地咳两声，意图中止莫名上演的话剧。

“……有了这针呢，最珍贵的音符便会在濑名医生与我的合作下为大家搭建堡垒，美妙的旋律引领我们冲锋陷阵，是人与自然作抗争的壮丽幕景，听起来很奇妙吧？大家想成为其间的一员吗？”

月永老师的声线在男性中偏高，却不刺耳，唱起歌来一定清亮又动听。他品味着幼教用言语为疫苗赋予的冠冕堂皇的躯壳。该说技巧不高明，却有着名为感染力的魔法，不动声色地攀上每一处句读，随抑扬顿挫而沉浮。

“还有为勇敢打针的乖孩子们每人量身定制一支新曲，大家期待吗？”

医生亦被蜜糖诱/惑挑起兴致，抱着臂挑着眉。果不其然有孩子将信将疑地抬起头，目光无暇又不带伪饰，透过这些炯炯的眸子，他窥见自身颇具威慑力的形象缓缓淡出舞台，取而代之的是圣光笼罩的橙发天使。啧，还算有几把刷子，接下来呢？颁朵小红花吗？学龄前孩童的无上殊荣，不知能否奏效。

“勇敢打针的好孩子，有机会得到月永老师的香吻一个哦~？”

十分钟前为他引路的金发男性看热闹般倚在门边笑。霎时一片岑寂，与之擦身而过的另一位金发男性的“啧”声都一清二楚。啧，他五味杂陈地附和，这便是终极杀手锏吗？而不过片刻，孩子们如同中了计、也确实中了计地向他拥来，抽噎着循指引排成纵队，袖口主动挽起露出大臂。还真有效啊？濑名医生大跌眼镜，虽他看起来仍面无波澜，眼镜亦好好地架在鼻梁上。

“那么大家快来排好队，濑名叔叔来打针啦。”

啪嗒一声，针管掉落在桌面。

——什么叔叔，叫我哥哥。听见了吗？跟着我念，哥——哥。濑名泉气歪了眼镜，亲自上阵领了十来个孩子鹦鹉学舌才罢休。被奶音团团围住喊哥哥着实惬意，他也暂且理解为何有人甘愿从事辛苦的幼教职业。排在队前的男孩黑色卷发向内拢，使得脑袋圆圆像颗栗子，打好针后又钻回队尾企图第二针，被眼尖的医生拎着领子揪出。被抓包的小朋友双目噙泪，对月永老师称是想多要一个香吻，便被当机立断在鼓鼓的脸颊上啵唧一大口。

啧，贪心不足蛇吞象，濑名泉在心底翻着白眼。

“濑名叔叔为什么总是用看猎物的眼神盯着月永老师，我不开心。”

不知是否与这位小恶魔上辈子有孽缘，初次见面便被摸清心中那点小九九。脑袋圆圆像颗栗子的孩子扬起纯良无害的脸，奶声奶气地将“叔叔”加重音，蜷在最喜欢的月永老师怀中，护食的猫崽般揽上月永レオ脖颈，血红的眸子紧瞪着濑名泉，身体力行地宣告世间唯有他才能独占月永老师的怀抱。

“……叫哥哥。”

“才不叫。”

——你才不是我哥哥，我才不会这样叫你呢，熊孩子伸舌向他略略略。毛都没长齐还这么嚣张，不必要的胜负欲升腾，濑名泉咬牙切齿地逼近，任性的猫崽便由得意洋洋转为惊惶，将头埋在月永レオ怀中寻求庇护，更甚是恶人先告状，受了天大委屈般哇的一声哭起来。医生便无计可施，恨铁不成钢的说教被老师愠怒的神色挡下，关键时刻是会谨守原则护短。正所谓会哭的孩子有奶吃，有泪不轻弹的成年男人濑名泉暂且被放置，月永レオ转过身去，敛下眉眼，温柔地哼唱即兴曲，轻拍着背哄小朋友。马尾本就松松垮垮，细碎的橙发早随先前的激烈动作溜出发绳，堪堪掩映两侧面颊——零今天早上打电话告诉我，说中午他会来看凛月，我们凛月是大孩子了，不要被哥哥看见凛月哭鼻子的模样，好不好呀？

濑名泉忆起自己幼时的哭闹，妈妈亦是如此将自己搂在怀中，极尽温柔地唱着摇篮曲，韵律越过岁月悠悠地奏响，怅然不知多少春秋。再如何在称呼上欲盖弥彰，他已早不似象牙塔内那般意气风发，年岁斑驳哼着歌儿卷走同僚们的秀发，唯独放过了他。濑名医生精于保养，十八般武艺阻挠岁月留痕，上万日元的面霜下单从不眨眼。自知只是相貌显年轻，真实年龄若被认作这其间某位孩子的爸爸也不足为奇。

“您从业多久了，月永老师？”

“幼教的话，唔……十年了。”

月永レオ目送一枚枚一次性针头被弃置垃圾桶，倒吸一口凉气。十年啊，医生默念，真佩服您的耐心，虽说我工作时也要招架很多熊孩子——说起来，您曾经也是怕打针大队中的一员吗？上课铃哽回对方的回复。波折频出但提前完成任务，得益于园方的配合，使命告终的医生向其道谢，而后特务接头般轻声道——濑名泉，我的名字。月永レオ点头，不知是否将暗号烂熟于心，目送白大褂掩好门，眼神仍是怯怯的。

“是说我非常不喜欢医院相关的一切啦，会本能地回避。要说原因……素色的白是灵感的桎梏，我不喜欢毫无生命力的颜色。”

守在门外的医生候着月永老师下课，婉拒对方留他喝杯茶的邀约，只同他并肩站在走廊，自窗扉向内眺——难道不是怕打针痛，怕药苦吗？月永レオ逞强般笃定地摇头。

“正在讲课的这位是羽风。他私下里不大严肃，显得有些轻浮，但任教时魅力四射，是不少女孩子心中的白马王子呢。”

童音咿咿呀呀地念着书本，身畔的月永レオ叼着棒棒糖，讲起话来呜呜浓浓。他们听羽风老师讲述那位北欧名家的童话，提及常见意象之“阳光”，窗棂中透显的光亮足以驱散黑暗，是于长久的困顿中寻到逃出生天的希冀，一抹也弥足珍贵。讲到兴头便满嘴跑火车，侃侃而谈高纬度稀缺的光照，并称许是因此，作家本就动人的笔触在刻画阳光时尤为显得美妙。虽说安徒生童话不只是给小孩子读的，但剖析得过于深入，恐怕幼儿园孩子一时难以消化。他漫不经心地评判，心想这位羽风有能力跳槽去教国中。

“我确实害怕医生，但我不讨厌你，濑名。你真好看呀，可是一言不发的模样又很恐怖。”

——会是眼镜的原因吗？我猜你不戴眼镜的模样或许会更加温柔好看。被戳中痛处的医生心情不佳，他早先将眼镜换成树脂框，正是为了凸显亲切，看来是无用功了。自来熟的橙发老师试图夺下眼镜来打量，被他本能地闪身躲开。

“嗯……我猜或许是因为你从医院带来的消毒水的味道吧！每次嗅到，inspiration都要被扼杀了！”

被勾起不愉快回忆般抱起头，他先一步拉住月永レオ，以免对方再次就地翻滚。而月永レオ变戏法般握紧拳头，让他猜里面有什么。

“……”

心事重重的濑名医生无意同他玩闹，斟酌词句，终将索要联系方式的言辞按下不表。对方迫不及待将答案揭晓，五指伸展，呈给他一只形状完好的橘子。春天不适宜吃橘子，濑名医生向来重养生，而如此的一瞬令他渴望破戒，汲取满蘸太阳色调的清甜。

“唔，本来想给濑名吃橘子口味的糖的，但是最后一根棒棒糖已经在我嘴里了，所以——”

“比起这些，月永老师，我……”

——我不想在你这里风评被害。这句剖白又被他吞回肚内，他不知对方是否将童言无忌当了真。什么猎物不猎物，并非那般赤/裸/裸，该说是不自知地渴望接近，许是追求美的本性在驱使？而迄今所能确定的，唯有自己醉心于月永レオ的相貌，遑论性别。男女通吃的医生对相中的宝物向来有着志在必得的魄力，却在每每被那双绿眸攥住呼吸时，前所未有地臣服于心尖翻涌的那股酸涩的、道不明的万般柔情。

“濑名不如试试这个？吃下去的话，闻起来就会是橘子香啦。”

不忍辜负绿眸中满盈的期盼，谢过对方的好意，无奈一手挂着白大褂一手拎药箱，无法接过更无法将其剥开。对方会意地笑，为他将橘子剥好，甚至捏起一瓣递至他唇边，来，濑名，张嘴——妈妈喂食般，他与任何一位前任都少有如此亲昵的把戏，遑论是与相识不过一个时辰的漂亮的陌生人。

难逢而难得，而此时光照并不匮乏的北半球中纬度，恰有一缕从廊前的百叶窗溜入，映得橘瓣如皇冠般闪灼，便催着他掩住没来由的酸涩，敛下不必要的骄矜，薄唇开启，温顺地衔住那枚饱满剔透的橙，却又别扭地侧过身迎着窗，牙尖划破表皮，便将日光也揉进了橘子香气的汁液里。

TBC.

[#泉レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#泉leo](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89leo)

[#濑名泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%BF%91%E5%90%8D%E6%B3%89)

[#月永レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%88%E6%B0%B8%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#狮心组](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%8B%AE%E5%BF%83%E7%BB%84)

[#偶像梦幻祭](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%B6%E5%83%8F%E6%A2%A6%E5%B9%BB%E7%A5%AD)

  
2019-05-25  
评论：19  
热度：199

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5d4b8c4)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5cef354)  


评论(19)

热度(199)

  1. 共2人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://fugulaozhaopian.lofter.com/) [复古老照片](https://fugulaozhaopian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://allmlnylt00232.lofter.com/) [平仄有声](https://allmlnylt00232.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://qingxianzizai442.lofter.com/) [我爱兔兔](https://qingxianzizai442.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://sakumaritsu188.lofter.com/) [搞咩啊](https://sakumaritsu188.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://zhangan15144.lofter.com/) [长安](https://zhangan15144.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  7. [](https://zhangan15144.lofter.com/) [长安](https://zhangan15144.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://shamazhouxijianzejiekekai.lofter.com/) [祖安零零](https://shamazhouxijianzejiekekai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://xuan6149.lofter.com/) [Rieko](https://xuan6149.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://bojiang574.lofter.com/) [三角含树](https://bojiang574.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://jielikong954.lofter.com/) [婕莉控](https://jielikong954.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://msy08578.lofter.com/) [夜落紫萧](https://msy08578.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://xueranfanhuasimeng.lofter.com/) [。](https://xueranfanhuasimeng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://aoikicanglei.lofter.com/) [産みたがり](https://aoikicanglei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://yuningxia-jianzu.lofter.com/) [喻柠夏](https://yuningxia-jianzu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://yuningxia-jianzu.lofter.com/) [喻柠夏](https://yuningxia-jianzu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  17. [](https://pajipa.lofter.com/) [该账户已注销](https://pajipa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://cuicanxingkong624.lofter.com/) [璀璨星空](https://cuicanxingkong624.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://guiyaoreoreo.lofter.com/) [gui薬](https://guiyaoreoreo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://putongrenyeairenlei.lofter.com/) [樱梦秋天](https://putongrenyeairenlei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://royzhumengcheng.lofter.com/) [nobu](https://royzhumengcheng.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  22. [](https://sheyingszd.lofter.com/) [虑儿今天也在为涉英哭泣](https://sheyingszd.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://eee2843960381.lofter.com/) [酊酊](https://eee2843960381.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](https://59598911.lofter.com/) [不要看怪图了](https://59598911.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://chu0723.lofter.com/) [不秋草](https://chu0723.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  26. [](https://shijian400.lofter.com/) [星河湾](https://shijian400.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://awm21.lofter.com/) [问岁几何年](https://awm21.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://jingjingtingfengsheng.lofter.com/) [台风](https://jingjingtingfengsheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://royzhumengcheng.lofter.com/) [nobu](https://royzhumengcheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://kuroizaya.lofter.com/) [苏三尽](https://kuroizaya.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://acryingcat.lofter.com/) [凛月的被炉](https://acryingcat.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://acryingcat.lofter.com/) [凛月的被炉](https://acryingcat.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  33. [](https://wushilanxiaoyushengyigexiaxi.lofter.com/) [江安禾](https://wushilanxiaoyushengyigexiaxi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://lunamengyan.lofter.com/) [lunanay](https://lunamengyan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) [抱鱼](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  36. [](https://thisisnotalovesong.lofter.com/) [无花果浪潮](https://thisisnotalovesong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://chenqingbenqing.lofter.com/) [污染tag星人](https://chenqingbenqing.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://yangtt3024.lofter.com/) [甜圈圈](https://yangtt3024.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://xiaoxiaodeshuang.lofter.com/) [阿夜君](https://xiaoxiaodeshuang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://huapianfei.lofter.com/) [杉色莺鸣](https://huapianfei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://yizhihulu375.lofter.com/) [一只葫芦](https://yizhihulu375.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://mychihiro.lofter.com/) [早立几丶](https://mychihiro.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://suqingrashiishijie.lofter.com/) [素晴RASHII世界](https://suqingrashiishijie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://ruanyueqing410.lofter.com/) [Luka](https://ruanyueqing410.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://moleko740.lofter.com/) [Moleko](https://moleko740.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://xiaoyimuzi102.lofter.com/) [小伊沐子](https://xiaoyimuzi102.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  47. [](https://xiaoyimuzi102.lofter.com/) [小伊沐子](https://xiaoyimuzi102.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://ne-ne-ne-ne.lofter.com/) [Nene](https://ne-ne-ne-ne.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://xiajichenggongzaijian.lofter.com/) [条状白马](https://xiajichenggongzaijian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://lizi8136.lofter.com/) [栗子](https://lizi8136.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://2210mocha.lofter.com/) [钦钦明月](https://2210mocha.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	3. 【泉レオ】月永老师小红花 Chapter 2-lattice

【泉レオ】月永老师小红花 Chapter 2-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【泉レオ】月永老师小红花 Chapter 2](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5d4b8c4)

送给nik [@nik*3'](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=3322361)的生贺，医生泉×幼教レオ，详见[阅前必读](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5cef354)（阅前必读一定要看），前篇见[【1】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5cef3a7)

首先和大家道个歉，原本这一章和隔壁听见你的声音都是昨天就能发布的，但因为我的眼睛出了点小毛病，休养了一两天，以及在打明日方舟（……）更新频率会适当放缓，但在六月结束前两篇都一定会完结w

\------------------分割线------------------

Chapter 2

by lattice

完成当日份额，濑名医生掩好门，褪去白大褂。刚上任的门诊医师没有临时加班的需求，便为个人生活提供余裕。日光西斜，他足步匆匆回到休息室，摘去眼镜草草冲把脸，娴熟地补个妆。

“年轻人嘛，把握好现下的闲暇吧，等升了职称后，这样充裕的时间可再也没有喽。”

未待他戴好隐形，两鬓斑白的教授敲门而入，瞟着没来得及合好的粉底液，心领神会拍拍他的肩。濑名医生换身衣服轻装上阵，一路疾驶三个街区，而后被晚高峰滞塞在高架桥，目睹着蚂蚁从他的车旁悠然踱着步子过去了。他早于三天前联络好友守泽千秋，通过这位餐厅主管托了关系预约到今晚毗邻海边观景台的二人桌，被誉为约会圣地，热门且难订，却不可迟到不可延期。鸣笛声成片搅得他懊恼又焦躁，挥拳打在方向盘上，后悔为何不作好时间规划。

拿出手机想要告会月永レオ，才想起还不曾要到联系方式。引以为傲的行动力在月永レオ面前了无踪迹，他便自暴自弃地探头出窗外呼吸汽车尾气，并承认并非心里没鬼。自知对外的堡垒如肥皂泡般华美且失真，五岁孩童都可看出端倪。他亦判定月永レオ并非对他无意。既如此，唯一的鸿沟便是职业了，白大褂会吓得他哆嗦，更何况是凛然的针头推入体内的一瞬呢。

待他慢吞吞地驶下高架，接孩子的车辆早将路口堵得水泄不通，好不容易寻到空地泊车，下车便被卷进泱泱大军。被家长拥入幼儿园门口，远眺到一抹橙，繁乱的心绪暂且安定。打开手机前置摄像整理仪容，再度登门的医生褪去白大褂，领带打得妥帖，却未免微微地喘，额发亦有几根滑稽地卷翘。时间较预想中充裕，他便耐心地排在队尾。

“咦，濑名医生，你怎么来啦？”

大部队散尽，猫般的绿眸上挑，语气讶异，眼神却早有预料，不时礼貌应付数位家长的絮叨，再困扰地对他微笑。濑名医生发现他正牵着小恶魔——黑发红眸脑袋圆圆像颗栗子的，为得到月永老师双倍香吻不惜挨两针的，与他有着同一位梦中情人的，名为凛月的孩子，心霎时凉了半截。后者正抽噎着怄气，腮帮鼓得像桃子，软糯的小手扯上月永老师的围裙下摆，无论如何不愿松开。此刻正忿忿地瞪着他，宣泄着被弃之不顾的委屈，情敌相见分外眼红，仿佛医生是夺走月永老师的心的罪魁祸首。

——安心吧，我并没把你当作竞争对手，不然单凭实力你会被秒得渣都不剩。他笑眯眯地打量小朋友，乖啦，让哥哥摸摸头，哥哥才不会把你怎么样的？许是上次被吓出阴影便学乖长记性，方才虚张声势地给他下马威，此刻便瑟缩在月永レオ背后，孱弱得像只没断奶的猫崽。

“凛月很敏感的，濑名不要总是吓他。”

——我并没在吓他啊？医生百口莫辩，却见月永レオ敛下眼睫来笑，安慰道没事不怕，试图将小孩子领出来同他打招呼，对方却无论如何不情愿。

“濑名叔叔没穿白大褂，又是奶奶灰的头发，就是脱掉羊皮的大灰狼。上次来找月永老师，甚至连手机号都没有要到吗？”

——濑名叔叔真是逊呀。小朋友鼓着肥嘟嘟的脸蛋，目中闪着泪花，暴言都是甜软的奶音，喊叔叔都听得心旷神怡——我可不允许这头大灰狼一口吞掉月永老师。待他自嗲嗲的法术攻击中苏醒，被一针见血地戳明内核，眼见月永レオ尴尬又不失礼貌的微笑，承受几位家长的微妙眼神——鸣上老师，这位是？我本来以为他是孩子家长，但实在是没有打过照面，这……安心啦铃木妈妈，这位是市立医院的医生，他呀，最近在追求我们月永老师呢——原来如此，不是可疑人士那就放心啦，真好啊，年轻人的恋爱，想当年孩子他爸追求我的时候……哪里哪里，铃木妈妈现在也是美少女——不敢当，鸣上老师说笑了，是您上次推荐的那款补水面膜效果好。不远处的“少女相谈”让那位姓铃木的孩子愈发不耐烦，不时扯着妈妈的袖管说饿。从中回神，莫名其妙多了个人设的濑名医生咬牙切齿地笑：

“现在的小朋友啊，懂得可真不少呢，是不是该给你颁朵小红花？——啧，月永老师，他家长没来接吗？”

发觉自身成为谈话中心，小恶魔自月永レオ的小腿缝间投来警惕的一瞥。橙发教师困扰地抓了抓头发，称小家伙的哥哥今年升上国中，原本同弟弟约好每天放学来接，却因繁忙的课业脱不开身。凛月等不到哥哥，说什么都不肯坐上家里派来的车，警惕的园方还曾质问司机，同家长通话又核对身份发现无错，近日来每天傍晚都折腾许久。

所谓的约定不过是空头支票而已？濑名泉深表同情，更甚地心生怜爱，暂且不追究他影响自己约会的行径，大人有大量地不计前嫌，探出手去揉一把小朋友的圆脑袋——明明这里就有现成的哥哥在呢？小恶魔却如受惊的猫般闪躲。不愿绕着月永レオ的腿玩老鹰捉小鸡，他收回僵在空中意图安抚的手。也罢，轮番的期盼落空早将大人磨砺得麻木，只得慨叹年轻真好，有时也宁愿不要明白这个道理。

——濑名医生并非不喜欢小孩子，看见需要帮助的孩子如看见暴雨中瑟瑟发抖的猫，总无法不管不顾便是了，自他攻读儿科的选择中也能看出一二。却苦于天生摄人的气场，被带到他这里就诊的孩子迄今没有一位不哭闹的——是我做错了什么吗？满腔热情付诸东流，屡战屡败的次数足以构成心理阴影，畏惧与愧疚使然，愈发不擅长与人类幼崽相处，该说是天生亲和力不足，点滴累积为亟需克服的心理障碍。孩童尚且难以透过现象看本质，便连这位月永老师，起初也说他神情可怖不是吗？为月永レオ排忧解难道阻且长，当务之急是请月永老师赴晚宴。总之他只得将忧虑按下不表，分文不差地收好小孩子投来的敌意。

“接下来有时间么，月永老师？”

“嗯？有是有……”

“一起吃个晚饭如何？上次走得匆忙，没来得及向您表示感谢。”

一位优雅得体的黑发女性随另一位教员款款走来，牵上干扰二人世界的自家孩子的手，向二位鞠躬并致歉。小朋友在妈妈威严下没了胡闹的理由，不情不愿地同月永レオ挥别，远远听到染着哭腔的奶音断断续续讲着“濑名叔叔是大笨蛋”，又被妈妈厉声喝止。听着解气，却多少于心不忍，濑名泉再怎样不甘服输，却也不会同五岁孩子不依不饶。翻滚的火烧云攀上医生的面颊，亦投至月永レオ目中，他瞥向层叠的云翳，不由得嘴巴打结——我可是排除万难，一交班就争分夺秒地赶来，也该好好地收下这份恩情啊？晚高峰过去了，我们现在动身，如何呢？

“啊，原来是找我吃饭的？我都给濑名准备好了？”

初见时的月永レオ便给濑名泉以干练洒脱的形象，将头发胡乱拢起，绿眸一挑——连这个都能料到吗？较想象中更加不可预测，不知是否该惊喜，医生乱了阵法，五味杂陈之余，那位金发紫眸的男性教师探出头来，喊一声开饭啦。

“噢噢，好的，鸣！今天来了客人，也给他添副碗筷吧？”

……

行吧。

不待他道明来意，便被小跑着拽进屋里，腾只手发短信给守泽千秋说取消预约，无视对方一连串“？？？？？？”，而后被贴心地安排在月永レオ旁侧落座。另一位金发教员羽风调笑道，本以为月永老师的客人是位可爱的女孩子，没曾想是位男性，真可惜呢。医生凭声音辨出是讲童话那位，向他点头示意，对方却目露茫然。这位是市立医院派来给孩子们打疫苗的濑名医生哦？羽风那天没有和他打照面吗？先一步坐下的月永レオ笑道，为濑名拉过旁侧的椅子——不不不，就算有也不会记得，我对男人完全不感兴趣，羽风老师连连摆手。而不知是从小恶魔处添油加醋地听闻了什么，以鸣上老师带头，考量的眼神四下扩散，坐于视线汇焦的月永レオ安之若素，医生却如坐针毡，尴尬程度堪比同娘家人会面。

“怎么了，濑名？”

月永レオ关切地问询，他摇摇头。餐桌上唯一的低气压源敛下不悦，不使其波及到意中人。围着小圆桌伸展不开手脚，休闲西装在一行制服围裙间尤为扎眼，上至肘间下至足尖都与月永レオ相抵。初次约会被一行人围观，烟火气击破他所有浪漫预想，那可是他期盼许久的晚宴，天时地利人和被毁于一旦。众多游乐设施的围簇中吃晚餐，还是头一遭。普通不过的家常菜被灯光映得敞亮，倒添了几分大厨感，所幸环境及餐具皆干净整洁，饭菜也勉强算可口。习惯于几分钟吃完医院工作餐，恍惚间他记不起自己究竟多久没有这样坐下来好好吃一顿饭了。

“天上飞的地上爬的海里游的，怎样的美食都吃遍啦。却还是不如在这里吃得香，果然是这里有家的感觉呢。”

月永レオ慨叹。尚有几位女性教员与他们同桌，一边以窥探八卦的眼神行注目礼，一边欲盖弥彰聊着家常。提及幼儿园的孩子们，温柔懂事的、调皮捣蛋的……

“说起来，今天大班的凛月又不愿意回家了？”

果不其然，这小恶魔便是令老师头痛不已的典型。被正太拒绝认哥哥的濑名医生悻悻然夹起一片炸虾天妇罗，首次插嘴：“这个年纪的男孩子还会很黏哥哥吗？他平时调皮得不得了吧？”

——只是略有些孤僻而已？开始教员们以为孩子遭到孤立，悉心观察后发现是他自己懒得融入大家，更喜欢缩在小床上，扯着小熊玩偶的一只耳朵补眠。

“凛月不愿同哥哥分离，于是频频闹别扭……我算是他的启蒙音乐教师呢？我发掘出他的音乐天赋，但没有闲暇深入栽培他。和他父母交谈后，现在他有家庭教师负责系统地教他钢琴，不到两年就已经学得相当出色了，能和我四手联弹一些中等难度的曲目。”

——他的哥哥也曾是我的学生，小小年纪显现出与年龄不相称的早慧与成熟，拥有同龄孩童不具备的眼界与知识广度，讲起话来条理分明，领导力堪比大人。濑名泉不时点头，实则心不在焉，暂且无意关心小恶魔货真价实的哥哥，余光里讶异地发觉月永レオ的吃相较预想中文雅得多。

“怎么不吃了，濑名，是不好吃吗？”

发觉月永レオ也时刻对他投以关切，心尖霎时被柔软填满——不，月永老师做的饭很合我口味。不待他为走神而抱歉，便被羽风老师接了腔，狐狸般狡黠地眨眨眼：

“虽然不想破坏气氛，也没有邀功的心思，但今天的饭其实都是我做的。当着小蒲公英们的面——”

啧，还好没拆你的台对吗？再无需商业吹捧，医生毫不客气地回应：“哦，羽风老师不如早说，咸死我了，你把整袋盐都倒进锅里了吗？”

“机会还有很多，小泉以后可以尝尝月永老师的手艺，那才真的是高手在民间，尝过的人没有不交口称赞的。”

——暂不论小蒲公英是什么物种，“小泉”又是怎么回事？他明示讨厌这个称呼，而对方娇嗔着，唤得更起劲了。我有和你们熟到这种程度吗？愈发觉得被卷入怪人聚集地，今天真是糟透了——除却同月永レオ相关的部分。羽风老师数度欲言又止，却被鸣上老师笑里藏刀般严厉地刺回去。对旁人的眼光格外敏感，归因于心虚的货真价实。

“不过月永老师居然会做饭？我以为你是动辄烧厨房的类型呢。”

——谁都有长处与缺点呀？不要以第一印象观人噢。月永レオ以其人之道还治其人之身，绿眸意味深长地向他眨眨。联系方式要到，一行人将他送至栅栏前，至此前今日他们尚且没有机会独处。

“唔，这边都是小路，我把你领到车站去吧？”

临行前，羽风老师寻得空档，按捺不住问了一嘴：虽然濑名君不至于看不出来，但我们月永老师是货真价实的男性，不瞒你说我第一次见他时也误会……怎么，男性就不值得被我爱吗？话不投机半句多，待医生确认八卦之心泛滥或礼节送行的人皆返身进屋，继而与月永レオ一同迈开足步。

“谢谢您的好意，但是我是自己开车来的，月永老师。”

月上柳梢头，二人默然走了一阵。他指向树荫下停靠的SUV，年久失修的路灯闪烁，飞虫欢欣鼓舞地交尾。闻不到上次那样的消毒水味——对方不去看车，只凑近了瞧他，猫咪般嗅嗅。

“我来之前特地洗了澡。不想让孩子们避瘟神般躲着我，也担心某位害怕医生的大龄儿童不欢迎。”

况且……原本是要共进晚餐的，消毒水气味凸显威严，亦会消减食欲——大龄儿童吗，哈哈，很贴切啊！说起来濑名，你的眼镜怎么不见了，被外星人抓走了吗？

“我换成了日抛。”

——还不是你提出的。他满心期盼地静待“更加温柔好看”的评价——耳钉、发胶……你上一次来可没这样打扮啊，嗯嗯，眼线画得很棒，我就一直画不好啊，濑名果然很厉害！

——怎么，月永老师也需要画眼线吗？分明拥有先天优势，自带的眼尾睥睨众生般上挑，弧度在他心尖勾抹，如此凭空添入几抹凌厉的元素，仿若浑然天成的猫科动物。

“幼儿园的文艺汇演，还有我自己的演出，老师们都需要化妆，我每次只能拜托鸣给我画。”

谈话间早已跨出工作区域，他们便不只是濑名医生与月永老师——我上次来是公事，今天是私人邀约，结果成了我来赴宴呢。那么，我可以称呼你为れおくん吗？极尽亲昵的私人称呼敲门砖般打头阵，试探步入他工作外的其余。他不知对方喜爱怎样的节奏，待门扉开启后视情况调整。而对方没什么顾虑地笑着说好。

“……れおくん。”

他小心翼翼地开口，求得对方的再度首肯。医生便松了口气，难以言喻的心绪鼓动他牵上对方的手，分外的意味不明。

如同初春时节开启一瓶波子汽水，阵阵沁人的凉，底料却浸足暖意。品味起来尤为酸甜，口感却青涩又朦胧，唯有此可形容十二岁时同暗恋对象四目相对的心悸，已过去不知多少春秋，晚间的春风却和煦得一如往昔。

现下再无旁人，万籁俱寂，心尖的轰鸣亦别无二致。被喊叔叔的老男人装什么青春期纯情小朋友，不待他不解风情地自嘲，对方便笃定地收紧手，维持住片刻的旖旎，自指尖推入一针强心剂，致使三十一岁的濑名医生霎时心跳登顶。

“上次就想问了，濑名总是欲言又止的模样，是有什么想对我说吗？”

月永レオ站定，抬眸，亟待求证般期盼满盈。医生的满腔爱意呼之欲出，张口便卡壳，而对方不抢答，也不大呼inspiration降临，只被他牵着手，耐心听他讲。

“……れおくん黑眼圈很重，最近是在熬夜？”

出口便后悔。为自圆其说，他头头是道地列举熬夜的诸多危害，袒露着少有的慌乱，分明是初春，牵着对方的掌心却渗出汗来。

“算是吧，缪斯降临的时刻无法提前预判，有时深更半夜敲打我窗，只能把它迎进来。”

“啊……什么缪斯？”

——是说作曲的灵感啦。谈及此，月永レオ猫般微眯着眼，迎着拂面的晚风。他亦合起眼静下心来吐息，攫取其间的清甜，不知是源于某簇不知名的野花，亦或活水溯源地归因于月永レオ。争先恐后拥入口鼻，如此在舌尖曳开步伐，同每一处神经共舞曼妙的华尔兹。要说的话，那瓶波子汽水更近于水蜜桃的口感，香气迷醉又软绵多汁，齿尖咬下一小块便微醺，催着他不自知地软下声调：

“我今天来，你开心吗？有打扰到你工作，或是找寻缪斯吗？”

“很开心，很惊喜。不过——只是这种程度，我才不会满足。”

心尖的丝线骤然收紧，寥寥数语将他的呼吸攥住。对方沉思良久，向他扬起脸：

“我还想要濑名的一个大抱抱。”

收起幼童前的干练一面，小恶魔的撒娇学得像模像样，鼓起脸颊扬起面庞的模样毫无违和，凭此摧毁堤防长驱直入，直击得他溃不成军——好，好，大抱抱应有尽有，想要多少都会满足れおくん的。自持甚高的医生敛下眉眼，将不比他矮几公分的意中人拥入怀中，哄孩子般轻拍着背，意犹未尽地揉了把橙发——你是橘猫吗，揉一揉还会呼噜噜的？对方福至心灵地喵一声，倚在他怀中，任他玩心大发地挠着下巴。

“那么，作为刚刚的大抱抱的报偿，”濑名医生抑住捏起下巴直接吻上的冲动，重拾正经与严肃，“明天上午我没有门诊的安排，中午可以来尝尝れおくん的手艺吗？れおくん的班级，欢迎大龄编外人员‘濑名哥哥’吗？”

“喂，濑名可真是谋定而后动呢？”

——不过，当然好呀。让机敏的橘猫窥见心思，他也懒得反驳——若时间允许，我每分每秒都想见到れおくん。他着实向往这位不甘于平凡教学生活的教师，如同探明一片浩渺的宇宙，以外貌为始，循着他跳脱的思维，拾起沿途每一处散落的闪光点，再拼合成完整的月永レオ。而目前寻到的不过六分之一，任务注定艰巨，如此激起他柔情中的斗志，怀揣炽热的心意，期盼每一日崭新的太阳来临。

参透得愈发深入，注定会沦陷愈甚。感情的诞生本就毫无道理，只知月光映得对方愈发明眸皓齿，不止一刻的恍惚间觉得对方比自己更漂亮，五官精致勾人，笑颜合他心意。濑名泉之心路人皆知，却不知有无好好地传抵意中人。距离蝉鸣的时节尚有时日，只知心跳渐趋振聋发聩，下一秒便要跃出胸膛，一丝一角也要呈给心爱的人看。

“又成了我来赴约呢……れおくん。那么迟早有一天，我可以正式地，再邀请你一次吗？”

——而论及全校师生见到濑名医生追捕下脱线飞翔的月永レオ，便是后话了。

TBC.

[#泉レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#泉leo](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89leo)

[#濑名泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%BF%91%E5%90%8D%E6%B3%89)

[#月永レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%88%E6%B0%B8%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#狮心组](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%8B%AE%E5%BF%83%E7%BB%84)

[#偶像梦幻祭](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%B6%E5%83%8F%E6%A2%A6%E5%B9%BB%E7%A5%AD)

  
2019-05-29  
评论：18  
热度：168

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5d75c6d)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5cef3a7)  


评论(18)

热度(168)

  1. 共2人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://fugulaozhaopian.lofter.com/) [复古老照片](https://fugulaozhaopian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://qiuyu218.lofter.com/) [萩余](https://qiuyu218.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://zhangan15144.lofter.com/) [长安](https://zhangan15144.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](https://zhangan15144.lofter.com/) [长安](https://zhangan15144.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://shamazhouxijianzejiekekai.lofter.com/) [祖安零零](https://shamazhouxijianzejiekekai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://jielikong954.lofter.com/) [婕莉控](https://jielikong954.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://bojiang574.lofter.com/) [三角含树](https://bojiang574.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://1709117790.lofter.com/) [，，，](https://1709117790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://jingjingtingfengsheng.lofter.com/) [台风](https://jingjingtingfengsheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://xichiqingwu.lofter.com/) [漓漓漓漓漓＇](https://xichiqingwu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://kian1014.lofter.com/) [7号元素](https://kian1014.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://81547939.lofter.com/) [(๑><๑）](https://81547939.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://pajipa.lofter.com/) [该账户已注销](https://pajipa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://guiyaoreoreo.lofter.com/) [gui薬](https://guiyaoreoreo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://yingwusan832.lofter.com/) [桜が舞い散る ](https://yingwusan832.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://eee2843960381.lofter.com/) [酊酊](https://eee2843960381.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  18. [](https://chu0723.lofter.com/) [不秋草](https://chu0723.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  19. [](https://jiangyirui965.lofter.com/) [占卜](https://jiangyirui965.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](https://royzhumengcheng.lofter.com/) [nobu](https://royzhumengcheng.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  21. [](https://royzhumengcheng.lofter.com/) [nobu](https://royzhumengcheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://kuroizaya.lofter.com/) [苏三尽](https://kuroizaya.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://chuxiadeneipianqiankong.lofter.com/) [空](https://chuxiadeneipianqiankong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://yizhihulu375.lofter.com/) [一只葫芦](https://yizhihulu375.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://yangtt3024.lofter.com/) [甜圈圈](https://yangtt3024.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://huixianglanyin.lofter.com/) [柴米禾稻](https://huixianglanyin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://xiaoxiaodeshuang.lofter.com/) [阿夜君](https://xiaoxiaodeshuang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://huapianfei.lofter.com/) [杉色莺鸣](https://huapianfei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://chixu248.lofter.com/) [明明就是我](https://chixu248.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  30. [](https://yklmi-icg.lofter.com/) [臭DD](https://yklmi-icg.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://kioo118.lofter.com/) [名無し](https://kioo118.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://ruanyueqing410.lofter.com/) [Luka](https://ruanyueqing410.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://anheixiangruyi518.lofter.com/) [鏡中的異性](https://anheixiangruyi518.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  34. [](https://sleepyalltheday.lofter.com/) [孤鹿擁村。](https://sleepyalltheday.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://xiaoyimuzi102.lofter.com/) [小伊沐子](https://xiaoyimuzi102.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  36. [](https://xiaoyimuzi102.lofter.com/) [小伊沐子](https://xiaoyimuzi102.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://ne-ne-ne-ne.lofter.com/) [Nene](https://ne-ne-ne-ne.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://ling8105.lofter.com/) [ling⭐](https://ling8105.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://2210mocha.lofter.com/) [钦钦明月](https://2210mocha.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  40. [](https://yuyunshiyu.lofter.com/) [东翎](https://yuyunshiyu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  41. [](https://ll613738.lofter.com/) [つきしろ](https://ll613738.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://mengying758.lofter.com/) [原落](https://mengying758.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  43. [](https://mingmeng411.lofter.com/) [明梦](https://mingmeng411.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://yangmengxingchen.lofter.com/) [柳璃乔](https://yangmengxingchen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://bairimeng076.lofter.com/) [🍵](https://bairimeng076.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://wuguanfengyue463.lofter.com/) [无关风月](https://wuguanfengyue463.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://canyun848.lofter.com/) [CKey](https://canyun848.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  48. [](https://canyun848.lofter.com/) [CKey](https://canyun848.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://woamwo.lofter.com/) [I5](https://woamwo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://wohuanxiangwan.lofter.com/) [嵐嵐是天使~](https://wohuanxiangwan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://tanggusi.lofter.com/) [研泉](https://tanggusi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	4. 【泉レオ】月永老师小红花 Chapter 3-lattice

【泉レオ】月永老师小红花 Chapter 3-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【泉レオ】月永老师小红花 Chapter 3](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5e19cde)

送给nik [@nik*3'](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=3322361)的生贺，医生泉×幼教レオ，详见[阅前必读](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5cef354)（阅前必读一定要看），前篇见[【1】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5cef3a7) [【2】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5d4b8c4)

是卡卡卡卡卡了将近小半个月（？）的第三章！本章各种神助攻，以及小朋友要有小朋友的亚子（）

\------------------分割线------------------

Chapter 3

by lattice

“月永レオ……你给我站住！”

被唤名字的人比划手势向他呜啾，奉上来自外星的全套问候。不擅长跑步的濑名医生俯身喘息，一不留神便让对方溜出掌心。

“濑名是猫妈妈吗！猫妈妈濑名圆舞曲，灵感来了！”

下课铃适时响起，孩子们看电影般倾巢而出，便见身着常服的濑名医生叉着腰站在花圃外，扯着月永老师连帽衫的下摆。而他们所崇敬的月永老师，早在五秒前便摇头晃脑叼着谱纸，一头扎进草丛。

——啊啦，这是常态了，人家十年前认识他的时候，他就已经如此了呢？见多识广的鸣上岚倚着门笑，而五岁儿童朔间凛月满面倾慕，眸中缀满星星——哇，真不愧是月永老师呢。

月永レオ，静若处子动若脱兔，孩子们面前是一套，孩子们背后又一套。唯独濑名医生能使其原形毕露，满头落叶草屑，活像只撒欢的大橘猫。这副奇景协同医生演绎为精彩绝伦的猫鼠游戏，而他的频繁到访迫使最不解风情的员工也养成眼力见，懂得挤眉弄眼为他们创造独处。而相应地，小恶魔则愈发缠着月永レオ，目的正是搅浑二人世界。

“怎么，濑名叔叔这就幻灭了，不爱月永老师了吗？”

——呵，男人。不知是否看多了家庭伦理剧，小恶魔将大人腔调学得像模像样。医生好气又好笑——你呀，懂得什么是爱吗？小朋友要有小朋友的样子，好好读书，不要多管闲事。从未感到幻灭的大人意图踩点到访，却有幸一睹月永レオ的乐理课堂。身着围裙的月永レオ正与小恶魔四手联弹，各类形态的音符牵着他踏足乐园。窗畔装点着儿童画与纸星星，兔子、斑马、虎斑猫、狮子……习惯于医院浸满消毒水气息的白漆，厌倦了一成不变的素净，他扫视着满墙斑斓，叹服于孩童的创造力。再至彩色蜡笔绘制的五线谱，音符形状的贴盘嵌于其间，医生姑且识谱，读出是小星星变奏曲。

他挑眉，不知某位知心姐姐的一手情报是否有误，月永老师据说是不喜莫扎特的。戛然而止的乐声中回神，顿感世间岑寂，落寞苍凉。整个班级齐刷刷噤声，便连月永レオ也怯生生抬头，眺望窗外——某人教导主任般的注视，严重影响课堂教学，理所当然被请进班，不得已坐在孩子们间。濑名泉身形不壮硕，却仍觉束手束脚，好在意中人的琴声足以涤荡心灵，如有魔力加持让他沉醉其间。

——分明是凛月琴技出色，我只是在抛砖引玉呢？濑名如果有闲暇，可以多多与孩子们一同来上课呀？月永レオ不愿邀功，而“与孩子们一同”被加了重音。他曾向这位治愈系外表的教师讲述苦恼，希求一星半点安慰，却被打着哈哈敷衍。本以为对方无意为自己排忧解难，而没料到他的诉求被好好置于心尖。

“那么，濑名先学会遵从你的心，对孩子们顺畅地笑出来吧？这可是‘月永老师’的特训，不是每位小朋友都有资格旁听哦？”

意中人将他抛至实践，手把手引导他披荆斩棘，独享如此殊荣，当然无法轻言放弃。穿戴狮子卡通围裙的教师向他wink，高马尾松垮地束着，两鬓碎发被别起，发饰亦是可爱的卡通动物款。濑名医生还算见多识广，却也从未亲历过如此场面——身畔的孩童朗声歌唱，甜美的童音3D立体环绕，感染得他亦想成为其间一份子，而遑论是否会突兀，他姑且不想暴露唱歌跑调的短板，唱也不是，不唱更不是，尴尬得满头冒汗。

这种情境下谁都会想开口的，不是吗？月永レオ了然于心便改变策略，游戏时间指引着孩子们手拉手，围着濑名泉转圈圈。医生不知自己是否正露出姨母，不，姨父笑，总之跌落在幸福漩涡，晕乎乎地丧失思考，眼见一位小姑娘挑衅般地踮起脚尖，在月永レオ的脸颊上啵唧一大口，都来不及作出情感波动。忙里偷闲地前来补充月永power，渐渐地于月永レオ授意下，孩子们会鼓起勇气试探着同他交谈，如此取得阶段性胜利。濑名泉本就生得一副好脸孔，举手投足又给人翩翩君子感，没有小姑娘萌生出朦胧的好感，是绝对不可能的。平日那层极富震慑力的屏障敛下，芳心纵火犯羽风老师都感地位受威胁。濑名泉自然无意同他争高下，转而抚上坐在身边的女孩子的头，后者正施展甜甜的奶音魔法：

“濑名哥哥，医生是不是都像你这么好看呀？”

——是啊孩子们，长大学医吧。濑名医生面露慈爱，为孩子们科普成为优秀医生的必由之路。劝人学医，天打雷劈——橙色脑袋冷不防冒出，与孩子们一同托着腮：

“原来大家都想成为医生吗！总感觉濑名马上就把我的好苗子都挖走了，好狡猾！但还是要深思熟虑呢，不要被他的美貌蒙骗了！”

从厨房溜出，携着满脸面粉，像极了在雪地里翻滚后再从窗台弹射进来——是怎么弄到脸上的，连头发上都是！相比医生或许更能胜任保父的人扯了几张纸巾为其擦拭，不知对方做饭经历怎样的工序，而成品的确美味，连他这样的美食家都能心服口服。

“在这里被濑名念叨，不回厨房的话鸣也要念叨我了！双重精神攻击，缪斯都要离我而去了！”

姑且重回整洁的教师一蹦三跳着道别，比划加油的手势，对着fighting的口型，却是唯独向着濑名泉。附赠一个饱满的wink，直打得保父乱了阵法，只得轻声道快去吧。眼见他二人眉来眼去，围观讨经验的羽风老师哽住，满面黑人问号也甘拜下风。

冰冻三尺非一日之寒，而教师们亦惊叹于濑名泉进步之迅猛，从厨房换班的鸣上岚亦打着实地观摩的名号前来摸鱼唠嗑。宛若娘家人查户口，将他团团围住殷切盘问，包括但不限于近视度数、感情史、医院的薪金待遇。虽对最后一个问题有所保留，医生还算从善如流。而后话锋一转谈到月永レオ，如此开了老师们的话闸：

“说起来，王さま最近又换车了？LaFerrari好吸睛呀，人家好想让他载着自己去兜风呢。真是的，他之前那辆兰博基尼，与其在车库落灰，还不如送给人家来开呢？”

“等等，‘王さま’……是指月永老师？”

“是呀，小泉不知道吗？敢追求月永老师，果真是年轻人，勇气可嘉呢。说到这个，他妹妹出国留学前，上下学都是由月永老师开豪车亲自接送的？分明人家也是可爱的妹系角色，每每让他载人家，他都拒绝道：‘我才没有你这么高大的妹妹！’真是的，人家也不想有这样的身高的？……”

作曲家月永レオ成名早，被粉丝们尊称为“王さま”。笃信幼教能涉足最毗近灵魂之处，同时渴望亲历一片云推动另一片云，便在自己持股的幼儿园兼任数十年的幼儿园音乐教师。信息量过载，便连当日月永レオ亲手准备的午餐也食之无味。濑名医生迈出大门撑开伞，天气不甚和谧，阴云笼罩心尖，没有午休，头脑昏昏沉沉，好在下午没有门诊安排，只帮博导做事。同僚们常说他某方面像极了教授，事无巨细又爱操心，是教科书般的保父。

退休两年后再度返聘，名义上是放心不下濑名泉独自挑大梁，实则是闲不下来，两鬓斑白的教授将他一手提携，学术实践亦或生活，皆将他视作身高172cm的学龄前儿童。而自身求爱之路的荆棘，身份地位差使其难过登天，是这位得意门生无论如何都耻于开口的。出于自身不算匮乏的感情经历，他曾自信满满地将对方畏惧医生视为唯一的鸿沟，而今不确定月永レオ是否已阅尽千帆并只拿暧昧当消遣，未免质疑那些虚浮的好感表现中究竟有几分真实，却寻不到问询的机缘。太过自信的人会跌跟头，质问自己为何不曾在最初便互通有无查户口，便可避免现今这般进退维谷。

将月永レオ定然看不上眼的中等价位SUV开回公寓已是晚上九点，人倒霉时花钱买下的停车位都会被占。跑上跑下交涉停好车，春雨仍是淅淅沥沥没个完。医院建有青年公寓供给存款不多的新人医师居住，每月收取不昂贵的租金，常被当作新入职缓冲期的落脚，而对于家住外地的濑名泉而言，便是暂且在本市唯一的归处。取下日抛卸了妆，换上家居服温杯牛奶，为转移向月永レオ征询的强迫感，他登上闲置许久的游戏号。近日来医生结束工作后，时而与幼儿园的教员们连麦打游戏。他自认为作息在当代年轻人中算少有的健康一类，虽或许已早不属于“年轻人”的范畴，而月永レオ头像一次不曾亮起，不知对方此刻是否早已入了眠。

“啊啦，小泉这就知难而退要放弃了？”

心事重重的医生连连跪，被迫退出群聊。鸣上岚头像闪动——好可惜呢，本来人家想做甜甜的恋爱的见证者，人家也觉得王さま对你很有好感，他先前对任何一位追求者都不曾这样热情呢。小泉的追爱之路只是暂时逢上瓶颈，姐姐本想为你指点迷津……

是了，感谢这段时间的照顾。不待他敲下回车，却听见自己的声音抢了节奏：

“……不可能放弃的。”

定是被烧昏脑袋，太久没像个高中生般情窦初开。间歇性复苏的浪漫与情调在月永レオ的直率前时而了无踪迹，对方却轻易撬出他根性中的孤勇。明知成功率微乎其微，却对之后的所有展开产生隐秘的期待，迫不及待一觉醒来便是明日的太阳，且正在奔赴同太阳般的月永レオ照会的路上。

“嗯……果然姐姐没看错人，努力的男孩子是世界的瑰宝呢。”听筒那畔顿了顿，“不过小泉要做好心理准备，他不是一般人能驾驭得了的。放心交给姐姐吧，由人家来带你入门。不过事成后，人家要谢礼哟~？”

……也无所谓，但一定要这样正式吗？雨过天晴正当午，濑名泉循指示抹上发胶，西装革履皮鞋锃亮，一路顶着注目礼，捧着一簇玫瑰踏入幼儿园大门，在诸多好奇宝宝护送下行至班级门口，自觉相较上门提亲，更像一位来迎亲的新郎。

而宛若伴娘的鸣上岚已按约定守在一旁——我相信小泉很会读空气，一会儿看人家的眼色行事便可。铃声响起，孩子们倾巢而出，却不去游乐园地，而是围观起哄这场大事件，叽叽喳喳地向两侧分开，为月永老师辟出道路——哇濑名，你怎么打扮得像要去相亲！对了你昨晚说要给我惊喜，那么惊喜呢？

“噗……真是老土呀。”

再度被某位黑发小恶魔抢了话，而鸣上岚仿佛这时才留意到濑名泉的存在，始才娇嗔着入了戏：

“小泉今天的打扮真是帅气，像位骑士一样呢？啊啦，这是送给人家的吗？真是的，人家好久都没有收到男孩子的玫瑰了！”

猫般的绿眸咕噜噜地转，看看他又看看鸣上岚。赶在他慌忙否认前，鸣上岚早将花束一把夺过，佯装陶醉——人家好幸福呀，被帅气又温柔的男孩子送了花呢？已无需小恶魔一唱一和，自己一人便是一台戏。是在被赶鸭子上架，逼着他将隐秘的心思全部交代，合作伙伴演技堪忧，他却担心起宇宙人能否辨明。月永レオ仍是一言不发，神情凝重——被误会了，风评被害了，早知不该病急乱投医。正当他不知该如何收场，月永レオ断线重连，道出一个往日他畏惧听到，此刻顿觉如释重负的词汇：

“……inspiration——！”

“作为谢礼，人家要SK-II嘛~”

——不要得寸进尺了，我姑且满足了你的少女心不是吗？我已经被你坑得够惨了！濑名医生扶着门框，冷意窜上脊背，双腿也发软，目送着灵感到访的富豪冲回屋内扯了张谱纸，趴在地上涂画。

“别妄想压榨我了，鸣君。”医生咬牙切齿地补充，“我是不懂你们有钱人的趣味，没心思陪你们体验生活。我的存款和积蓄暂且有限，哪有闲钱向您上贡神仙水。”

——涂着La mer的小泉才没资格讽刺别人是有钱人呢！转瞬间月永レオ已飞速谱好曲，却不急于掺和闺蜜对谈，抱臂站在他面前，审视的目光将他从头扫到脚。

“所以，濑名给我的惊喜就是一束花吗？”

鸣上岚会意地中止护肤品话题，退居二线，将舞台中央出让给濑名泉——本以为濑名的惊喜，是要带小朋友们一起去水上乐园呢？月永レオ凑近，绿眸狡黠地眨眨，将他每一处经络都探查。

他早料到月永レオ的超凡脱俗，却不知对方的喜好如此孩子气。而月永レオ行事爽利，不待他吐槽猫不是最怕水的吗，便慷慨出资包了全体学生教员及编外人士濑名泉的场子。医生喜欢水潭，却不知月永レオ的选址是露天的。防晒霜涂了不下三层，仍觉被剥去几层皮。旁侧的鸣上岚倒是快活自在，兴致高昂地为另一位女性教员杏子推荐样式可爱的泳衣。

啧，不知道偷偷选购了哪款防晒喷雾，他忿忿望去，鸣上岚浑然不觉，而杏子老师如受惊的猫般一哆嗦——是在怕我？分明你也不是小朋友了？

“濑名君的表情太可怕了，都吓到我的小蒲公英了？”

——还有，不要总皱眉，会变丑的。羽风薰抱起冲浪板，调侃着不会水的濑名君为何想不开来水上乐园掺和一脚，偏要在毒辣的太阳下抢自己风头。

“原来羽风老师的‘小蒲公英’是特指那位女性吗？分明我之前还听你这么称呼过别人呢？”

“直直盯着泳装女性看，是很失礼的举措哦，濑名君？”

不待他指出对方的双标，对方径直无视他，吹着口哨向杏子过去了，察觉到危险迫近，杏子一个闪身躲在鸣上岚身后，玩起老鹰捉小鸡。而出资人自从入园便立志当个甩手掌柜，将孩子们分成几组指派老师带领活动，自己便不见踪影。教员们习以为常，而全场唯有濑名泉满园区搜寻，担惊受怕得如同孩子失踪的家长——孩子名字是什么？工作人员懒得抬头，语气冷淡。

“月永レオ小朋友，月永レオ小朋友，你的爸爸在A出口等你。”

没时间解释了，莫名其妙荣升为父亲的濑名泉气喘吁吁奔向A出口，四处张望不见人影，取了纸巾擦汗。

“月永レオ小朋友，月永レオ小朋友，你的爸爸在——”

不待第二遍播报结束，便见月永レオ小朋友骑着XXXL号橡皮鸭风驰电掣向他冲来，摩西般将水面劈开。乘风破浪颇有排面，而恭候不久的濑名泉脸红一块白一块，像被丢到架子上炙烤的明虾。他直起身深呼吸，自知迎来乌龙事件后的首度独处，解释那日的始末并致歉，更甚是一鼓作气去问询，一时理不清哪项才是当务之急。

“濑名叔叔，你脸色怎么了，喝醉了吗？要不要叫医生呀？”

——哦，我忘了你自己就是医生，濑名叔叔果然还是超逊呢？熟悉的奶音阴魂不散，濑名泉一怔，始才发觉皮艇后座又不适时地载着小恶魔。

“哥——哥。”

千载难逢的独处被搅，濑名医生强颜欢笑，为其纠正称呼。经他矢志不渝的努力，已矫正班级内所有孩子的口癖，朔间凛月除外。

“我没有三十岁的哥哥，况且我哥哥不是医生哎。”

“谁说我三十岁的！我今年……！”

——三十一了。

不再年轻的事实被再度摆上台面，濑名医生一时颓然，只得目送月永レオ将朔间凛月牵下皮艇——濑名，有事找我吗？我听到了广播，约莫是濑名的呼唤，就第一时间赶来了哦！而余光里，羽风薰被鸣上岚强行推搡过来，佯装四处看风景，目光飘忽，生硬地找话题：

“能看到泳装的女孩子真是享受啊……咳咳，你说是吗，小濑？”

羽风老师，请你——濑名泉蹙紧眉头，不待讲完，对方迎着空气欢欣鼓舞——噢，那边有可爱的女孩子！再会我的朋友！便强行牵走黑发小恶魔，朔间凛月不明所以，不舍地回头向月永老师道别，现下便唯余二人。月永レオ用数分钟将橡皮艇停到指定位置后，再度向他跑来，拖鞋迈不开大步，哒哒哒的足音细碎地叩击心脏。马尾盘成发髻，随运动幅度调皮地溜下一缕，猫尾般前后摆动。不知名的热带花发饰在入场处售卖，佩戴在橙发间却完全不显艳俗或廉价。咫尺内对方微微喘息着站定，吐息都拂在面上，声声唤着濑名，水雾自发间凝作一滴，染得绿眸湿漉漉。

……所以究竟如何才能舍得下这双眼眸。他尚且不曾对鸣上岚或羽风薰解释，亦从未向月永レオ阐明——月永レオ从来不是他逢场作戏的猎艳目标。摄取糖分会让人心情愉悦，精于养生的医生向来将其控制在合理范围内，却唯有月永レオ的笑颜让他无数次破戒。

濑名医生自身的笑颜优雅而得体，赶在对方滑倒前牵过对方的手，举止从不失却风度，却甘愿弃甲曳兵沦为对方的臣属。迎上含情带笑的注视，波澜不惊地静候今日共有的安排，却被催得如宣誓效忠的骑士，灵魂早已虔诚地单膝跪地，怀揣无上的景仰浅吻对方的掌心。

而他所渴求的却远不止于此——自身像极跋涉的旅者，遑论路途艰险，却也要亲临这片柑橘园，摘下那枚成熟饱满而色彩明艳的果实，剥开表皮攫取汁液，独据为自己一人的温柔乡。

TBC.

1.关于文中当着濑名泉的面亲月永雷一口的小姑娘：

某位不愿透露姓名的鸽女士一直要我给她加戏，还妄想当着濑名泉的面和月永老师亲亲，念及姐妹情分，我当然会为她圆梦。即便前面排了999位小朋友，也会安排她插队（笑

2.这一章是过渡章。全文是濑名泉视角，所以月永雷对他持以的感情及作出的回应提及较少，但我敢担保他们是双箭头，双得不能再双了，雷对泉的感情在下一章会展开写。

一个不算剧透的剧透：下一章他们就互通心意正式交往啦！

3.不知道大家有无觉得本章结尾突兀，是的我又爆字数了，把之后的部分被砍到下一章，所以提前预告下次更新可能会爆字数（你又

4.非常抱歉这一章咕得太久。我最近精神状态奇差无比，写文卡顿，抽卡也坠机。昨天久违地下海捞宇宙人，无水位标准80连。明日方舟抽小绵羊up池，迄今大概是120连，捞到小火龙，还歪出闪灵，但至今还是小绵羊看看我.jpg（）

言归正传，是对自己写作能力的认知与写作心态都产生了前所未有的质疑与动摇。收到了中肯的建议，几番尝试却因能力有限而放弃，又不愿负面情绪渗透在文章里影响整体格调，于是辛苦地修改原稿，光是这一章便从周一修改到周六，效率低下，越发感到自闭。

即便状态再怎样差，既然顶着压力选择公开发布，我也会保证不断更。我没有辜负读者期待的喜好，从三年前起便是如此。而我有一个卑微的不情之请：如果还算喜欢这章的话，想收到大家的反响！夸夸我抱抱我，都是来者不拒w

虽然严格来说我早就不在坑里了，但还是感谢一直以来的支持与鼓励。非常庆幸有缘能遇见大家，为我不算如意的生活添了几分慰藉。

不知道该怎么结尾了，那就敬请期待下一章吧ww

[#泉レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#泉leo](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89leo)

[#狮心组](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%8B%AE%E5%BF%83%E7%BB%84)

[#濑名泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%BF%91%E5%90%8D%E6%B3%89)

[#月永レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%88%E6%B0%B8%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#偶像梦幻祭](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%B6%E5%83%8F%E6%A2%A6%E5%B9%BB%E7%A5%AD)

  
2019-06-08  
评论：22  
热度：162

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5f6e5e3)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5dd0a39)  


评论(22)

热度(162)

  1. 共2人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://eyan8.lofter.com/) [覅莪阏](https://eyan8.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://zhangan15144.lofter.com/) [长安](https://zhangan15144.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  4. [](https://zhangan15144.lofter.com/) [长安](https://zhangan15144.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://jielikong954.lofter.com/) [婕莉控](https://jielikong954.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://bojiang574.lofter.com/) [三角含树](https://bojiang574.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://delusionwuyan.lofter.com/) [喵呜PLANET-呜星人林何](https://delusionwuyan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://delusionwuyan.lofter.com/) [喵呜PLANET-呜星人林何](https://delusionwuyan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  9. [](https://jingjingtingfengsheng.lofter.com/) [台风](https://jingjingtingfengsheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://pajipa.lofter.com/) [该账户已注销](https://pajipa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://guiyaoreoreo.lofter.com/) [gui薬](https://guiyaoreoreo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://antarcticaxihongshi.lofter.com/) [是他](https://antarcticaxihongshi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://yingwusan832.lofter.com/) [桜が舞い散る ](https://yingwusan832.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://eee2843960381.lofter.com/) [酊酊](https://eee2843960381.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  15. [](https://chu0723.lofter.com/) [不秋草](https://chu0723.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://kian1014.lofter.com/) [7号元素](https://kian1014.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://kuroizaya.lofter.com/) [苏三尽](https://kuroizaya.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://sanmu385.lofter.com/) [深海盐](https://sanmu385.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://lingsuizi.lofter.com/) [食夢貘](https://lingsuizi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://ruamylife.lofter.com/) [被命运rua弄](https://ruamylife.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  21. [](https://yangtt3024.lofter.com/) [甜圈圈](https://yangtt3024.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://yeshangli956.lofter.com/) [喜欢睡觉](https://yeshangli956.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://mj-poison.lofter.com/) [馒酱_毒](https://mj-poison.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  24. [](https://xiaoxiaodeshuang.lofter.com/) [阿夜君](https://xiaoxiaodeshuang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://huapianfei.lofter.com/) [杉色莺鸣](https://huapianfei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://yizhihulu375.lofter.com/) [一只葫芦](https://yizhihulu375.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://chixu248.lofter.com/) [明明就是我](https://chixu248.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://chixu248.lofter.com/) [明明就是我](https://chixu248.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  29. [](https://ruanyueqing410.lofter.com/) [Luka](https://ruanyueqing410.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://moleko740.lofter.com/) [Moleko](https://moleko740.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://zichuan839.lofter.com/) [子川](https://zichuan839.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://hananochiya.lofter.com/) [惡 役 紅 茶](https://hananochiya.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  33. [](https://hananochiya.lofter.com/) [惡 役 紅 茶](https://hananochiya.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://xiaoyimuzi102.lofter.com/) [小伊沐子](https://xiaoyimuzi102.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  35. [](https://xiaoyimuzi102.lofter.com/) [小伊沐子](https://xiaoyimuzi102.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://dongmu922.lofter.com/) [冬沐](https://dongmu922.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://ruanzhao970.lofter.com/) [阮兆](https://ruanzhao970.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://2210mocha.lofter.com/) [钦钦明月](https://2210mocha.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  39. [](https://ll613738.lofter.com/) [つきしろ](https://ll613738.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://283523.lofter.com/) [幻水夢夜](https://283523.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://mingmeng411.lofter.com/) [明梦](https://mingmeng411.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://wuguanfengyue463.lofter.com/) [无关风月](https://wuguanfengyue463.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://bairimeng076.lofter.com/) [🍵](https://bairimeng076.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://6431099.lofter.com/) [暗歌](https://6431099.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://121739009.lofter.com/) [因为暖和嘛](https://121739009.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://sktpeanut.lofter.com/) [りんりん](https://sktpeanut.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://woamwo.lofter.com/) [I5](https://woamwo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://wohuanxiangwan.lofter.com/) [嵐嵐是天使~](https://wohuanxiangwan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://tanggusi.lofter.com/) [研泉](https://tanggusi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://lengzhiyiqin.lofter.com/) [冷指倚琴](https://lengzhiyiqin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://zuverstehen.lofter.com/) [Zuver](https://zuverstehen.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	5. 【泉レオ】月永老师小红花 Chapter 4-lattice

【泉レオ】月永老师小红花 Chapter 4-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【泉レオ】月永老师小红花 Chapter 4](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5f6e5e3)

送给nik [@nik*3'](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=3322361)的生贺，医生泉×幼教レオ，详见[阅前必读](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5cef354)（阅前必读一定要看），前篇见[【1】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5cef3a7) [【2】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5d4b8c4) [【3】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5e19cde)

恭喜濑名医生终于抱得美人归（喂）

以及部分情节月永雷女装预警（）

\------------------分割线------------------

Chapter 4

by lattice

“渴吗，累吗，需要喝水吗？”

大号遮阳伞已被租完，二人挤在中等尺寸的伞下，却难免束手束脚。为节省空间，月永レオ臀部直抵在濑名泉腿间，毫无防备地向后伸懒腰，任由医生为他散开发辫，束起更为牢固的发髻。

将对方的发绳环在手腕，许是不动声色的占有欲宣泄。橙发湿淋淋地披散在肩，木梳的齿探进其间轻缓向下，而随发丝一并绞紧的，橙香因子前仆后继地将他拥住，携着沁人的果甜剔去啮人的酸意，跋山涉水直抵心房。濑名医生不自然地向后瑟缩，至抵上伞柄再无路可退。沉沦在湿润的馥郁间，却未免渴望更甚——坐得再近些，れおくん。他轻声道，对方应了声，向他怀内再蜷了蜷。

“今天玩得开心吗？开心的话，下次我单独请你来。”

擅长蛊惑人心的橙发妖精，除沙滩短裤外不着片缕，如此正被他拥在怀中，实质上任他摆布。指尖蘸着防晒乳点上肌肤，指腹匀开乳白色粘稠，再附上掌心按揉，逡巡裸/露在外的每一处。前面的部分れおくん自己涂吧——他不否认自己的心猿意马，如此致使他不自知地忸怩起来。

“濑名，你带钥匙了？”

“什么钥匙？”

——感觉被什么硬硬的硌到了！月永レオ为佐证判断无误，臀部愈发后坐，乃至好奇地左右蹭挤——嗯……会是什么呢，果然新奇的事物最能激发出inspiration来！

“喂！别闹！”

他倒抽一口凉气，触电般收回抚在对方腰际的手。什么嘛，濑名真是一惊一乍，如此念叨着，却也颇为体贴地从他腿间钻出，换了一侧坐下。

“说起来……那天的花束是准备送给你的，れおくん。”

月永レオ正埋头将那些乳白涂抹至前胸。他别开脸，却难免回味蘸着温热的紧致，相触时的嫩滑与温软，如此一幕幕致使喉咙发紧。

“我知道的，濑名。”

“你知道啊，枉费我提心吊胆好几天——不，我是说，れおくん没有误会，真是太好了。”

要是我风评被害了，可就没脸再来了啊？——那现在呢，感觉如何，濑名？对方估摸他汹涌的情/潮暂且风平浪静，便向后倚，不料再度严丝合缝地贴上仍斗志高昂的硬/挺。

“……什么？”

“和小孩子相处的感觉，是否不算坏呢？月永老师指引你上道，该感激我才是呢。”

声音清亮，唇角上扬，呲出两颗肉食动物的虎牙。孩童般的纯真灵魂与成熟迷人的肉身，若只具备其一，尚不足以使他如此绝尘，便感分明齿尖已衔起那粒饱满的果实，亟待汲取汁液，却又不忍心发力咬破表皮。

“嘛，我当然认为自己进步颇丰……れおくん怎样看？”

拜对方的感染力与控场能力所赐，恍惚间自己也成了披着围嘴的某位五岁黑发孩童，期盼着梦中情人的小红花——当然有进步，濑名的吸收能力很强。对方伸个懒腰，懒懒地窝在他怀抱。

“除了那个黑头发的，见所未见，感觉上辈子欠了他似的。”

“他呀……”

月永レオ困扰地笑——凛月这个孩子敏感得很，像猫一样难以捉摸，讨他欢心很难，除我外的许多老师也很难做到呢。而濑名医生同样认为道阻且长，讨好小恶魔暂且靠边，重中之重是实践中的成效。话虽如此，又有哪个孩子完全不怕医生呢，便连怀中的大龄儿童亦不例外，他却独自一人扛起世间不计其数份量的恐惧，由此滋生无穷尽的愧疚。他时常会想，何时前来就诊的孩子不再畏惧他，便是成功了一半。月永レオ曾提出去实地验收成果，却遭他婉拒，说来惭愧，进展为零。

“我之前向你倾诉时，你一定感到相当不可思议吧？像我这样看起来古板严苛一根筋的人，感情居然细腻得要命呢？”

诞生于昭和后期，小学时代的濑名泉是会把自己收到的情书上交给老师的正派学生。若时过境迁至本世纪中叶，怕是仍会被不相熟的人看作一位严厉的老人，开口便是平成遗风。

“我知道的？”月永レオ转过身来，“你外表的冷感与威慑，是与幼儿园整体氛围格格不入的，但濑名在我心里，完全不是脸谱化的形象喔？”

——我力所能及的，只是把你温柔的本性诱导出来而已呢？是镌刻在你灵魂里，任何外力都削减不了的。月永レオ悄悄牵住他的手，以外人听不到的音量低语，只消得这份独有的关切，不显山不露水，恰到好处地给足他不失衡的尊严与慰藉。

“原来れおくん同样也有注视着我。虽然称不上受宠若惊，但本以为我这种小人物注定入不了作曲家先生的法眼呢？”

“濑名今年三十一岁的话，原来和我是同一年出生的？我年少成名，却不是一帆风顺，遭过打击与背叛，闭门不出，咬破手指都无法再作出名曲……鸣看不下去，强行把我拖到他兼职的幼儿园转换心情。”月永レオ仰面直视太阳，晃着两只脚丫，“濑名曾说我返璞归真，或许是与小孩子相处多了的缘故呢？在不为世俗所染的瞳孔中寻得救赎，童言无忌的妙语供给我蜷起身度日的Never Land。见惯了人心的污浊险恶，愈发觉得这里无比澄澈。与所谓的小人物们朝夕相伴，脱俗的天才切身领会平凡人的喜怒哀乐，烟火气中汲取的灵感不糅进任何尘秽，这让我无比幸福。”

——我时而觉得濑名像个孩子，所以很喜欢同濑名的相处。濑名遇到困难，当然可以向我求助，乖乖，让月永老师摸摸头。医生环顾四周确认无人在意，难得温顺地低下头颅，不深究何谓自己像孩子，却知只如此为他注入不竭的勇气，催着他日渐精进，成长为与其相配的存在。教员们深知濑名泉感情表露的细水流长，旁观者与当事人一同静候水到渠成。而他的溃堤却较预料中早，洪流亦如凌汛般势不可当。

“有困难就找‘月永老师’，那么……”

“嗯？”

月永レオ直起身，围裙难得好好地在背后系成蝴蝶结。丢下擀面杖，胡乱擦把脸，鬓发浸了汗黏在颊侧，抬起头，笑盈盈地。

——那么，可以请れおくん假扮我的女朋友吗？

“啊啦，来找姐姐当艺术指导吗？真有眼光呢，姐姐是行家呀。不过哦，小泉的导师真像是逢年过节的长辈呢~”

鸣上岚如同自己待字闺中的女儿被上门提亲般欣喜，将月永レオ几下脱了围裙擦干净脸，拽进里屋试用新购入的化妆品。哇啊，没想到濑名君也会有这样一天呢？被夺去芳心纵火犯名号的羽风薰格外幸灾乐祸。羽风老师，劝你收起年轻人的狂妄，你迟早也会迎来被催婚的三十岁，咱们走着瞧，濑名泉悻悻然。

“等等，月永老师女装假扮濑名君女朋友，为什么拉我来看？呜哇，我才不要看毛发稠密的男人裸体。”

“体毛的话，人家帮王さま剃掉百分之九十了？人家猜你关于女装的意见，会成为很好的参考。”

鸣上岚放下唇蜜，掀开月永レオ上衣，羽风薰痛苦地双手遮目，由此招致濑名泉不快的啧声。而一口答应为他排忧解难的月永レオ格外兴奋，早先蹦跳着协助鸣上岚将几箱女装从车上搬下来——是姐姐精心选购的，准备让王さま一件件试的，啊啦，之前从没想到王さま这么适合女装呢？

目睹教员们个个唯恐天下不乱，濑名泉来不及感激，蹙着眉作壁上观。一天前的医生休息室，他起身为教授的茶杯添热水，不及拿起饮水机上半袋枸杞，却听身后发问：

“这些日子濑名时常匆匆忙忙去见某个人，是有了交往对象吗？”

手一抖，枸杞天女散花。只懂迂回战术的濑名泉不擅长招架直球，而教授毫不心疼枸杞，调笑道：“最近科室里的护士们，一个个疯魔了般魂不守舍的，却一个都不敢直接来问你，只能到我这里旁敲侧击地打听。”双手交握，每一处皱纹都盈满笑意，“这不，来帮她们关心一下。”

镜片敛不去眸中的利剑，若论勘察人心的稳准狠，月永レオ也只能与这位教授打个平手——濑名在想，我一个老头子能懂些什么，别忘了我也是从你这个年纪过来的。你现今不安定的状态倒不像恋爱中，是在苦于求爱不得吗？单恋可是辛苦得很呢。深知远非“关心濑名的恋爱生活”这般单纯，果真段位更胜一筹，致使得意门生百口莫辩，被噎得吐不出完整的音节。

“抱歉，体谅一下老人家年纪大了，抑不住好奇心多嘴了，哈哈。年轻人私生活丰富，我也不好妄加揣测——说起来，我妹妹家的女儿，你的直系学妹，今年要博士毕业了。”

掌控对谈节奏的导师翻开笔记本，早有准备般递来一张照片，如此切入正题。濑名泉双手接过，扫了三秒，礼貌地放在桌上。

“看表情，濑名定然不记得她了。八年前她和你同在一个实验室，承蒙你不少照顾，但性格内向，主动找你说句话都不敢。至今还时不时念叨着‘濑名前辈’的温柔与帅气，丝毫不介意你是个桃花不断的情种呢。”

真是傻姑娘，教授连连摇头。受保父濑名指点过的学弟学妹不尽其数，给他深刻印象的不过五位，这位胆怯的外甥女自然不在内。

“她沉迷学术，迄今没有交往过一任男朋友。濑名呢，现在也算立了业，是时候成家了。对方医学世家出身，条件上乘，对你今后的发展大有裨益。根基不牢靠的优秀年轻人想要出人头地，更要懂得抓住并利用近在眼前的资源。以我的立场，同样认为这桩事相当值得濑名考虑。”

——总之，若濑名没有明确的交往对象，那么就给老师一个面子，如何呢？只是见一见，不会强迫你同她恋爱的。见他自始无言，导师附加几句，本意许是为他摆脱犹疑，却抛来不容拒绝的橄榄枝。威严与慈爱并存，自十八岁至三十岁在外求学期间，父亲般为他拨云见月指引正途。不愿辜负期盼，便每每听之任之，道理他都懂，男女通吃的濑名医生却断然不愿以终身大事去迎合蜜糖诱/惑。自知在导师心中的形象姑且伟光正，撒下一个谎便要无数个谎来圆，若有别的办法推脱这份沉甸甸的邀请函，他定不会如此。

“感谢您的好意，但我……的确有了女朋友。”

年初甫上任的青年医生舔了舔嘴唇，强迫自己唇角上扬：

“明晚前，我会把她的照片，发给您瞧一瞧。”

“既然你无意投奔世家去当金龟婿，我反而觉得向恩师坦白才是上策。‘男性就不值得被我爱么？’是濑名君亲口对我讲的，怎么，现在又觉得见不得光了吗？这么顾及在老师心中的形象，是没断奶的幼儿园宝宝吗？总不能让月永老师一辈子陪你女装吧？况且你和他还没——”

唐僧般念得医生愈发烦躁，却也承认说得在理，若不是遭到羽风薰一通说教，他都不知自己在畏惧什么。在明恋对象与恩师间寻得平衡实属不易，教授年事已高，不知能否接受。而无论对月永レオ呼之欲出的心意亦或他正爱着同性，情势都催逼他当即拎起扩音喇叭向全世界呼告式坦白。他不信车到山前必有路，现今优柔寡断的一面被摆上台面，却不知该如何快刀斩乱麻，便愈发束手无措。

“当然，如果他女装足够赏心悦目，就当我没说——换个话题，暗恋濑名的学妹酱是一位美人吗？”

面庞素净，样貌称得上清秀，小他两岁的学妹，综合能力较学长更优异得多。所见照片背景为实验室，身着白大褂的素颜，梳着不合年龄的娃娃头，厚底镜片掩住正逢韶华的美，只怯怯地笑着。直言多少会失礼，奈何乖乖女从不是濑名前辈喜欢的类型，更何况他早已心有所属，腾不出一分罅隙给第二人。

“这样说来，濑名君喜欢热情奔放的款呢。”

“或许吧。”

“既然濑名君不想见她，不如做个顺水人情，介绍给我怎样？”

别给我添麻烦了，医生的低气压唬得对方噤声。而某位热情奔放的典型罔顾他的复杂心绪，牵着鸣上岚踩着细高跟款款走出，恨天高相助，个头足以与鸣上岚平齐。

“鸣，这套腰身会不会收得太紧？”

女装便要做足全套，束出凹凸有致的身形，着了成熟款妆容，更甚是假发假/胸一应俱全。试探着独自迈步，鸣上岚便风度翩翩地护在腰侧，姿态俨然一位骑士。而不待向男同胞们转个圈，便不慎崴脚，倒在鸣上岚怀里的前一秒，跌入一个箭步冲上前的濑名泉怀中——濑名，喜欢我打扮成高挑OL吗？

“……先把高跟鞋脱了。”

确认月永レオ并未扭伤，搀着对方换成拖鞋。不，问题不出在腰身。衣饰至妆容几套装扮，男同胞们耳语得出一致意见：数一数二的漂亮，却有几分说不上来的违和。

“咳咳，虽然我很不想发言……月永老师的话，或许更适合可爱系装扮也说不定？”

——啊啦，这样好的启发为什么不早告诉人家呢！建言献策的羽风薰自始眉头不甚舒展，却在幕帘再度拉开时眼前一亮：着了淡妆勾了眼线，活力的橙色高马尾，短上衣露肚脐，不良少女式的百褶短裙袒出绝对领域。

“哇哦。”

前任芳心纵火犯先生发自内心惊叹。视线向下逡巡，镶着蕾/丝的长筒袜，乖巧的棕色圆头小皮鞋，衣襟上别着的小兔子发卡堪称神来之笔。本就无法循规蹈矩，混搭出禁忌的迷人感，不掩曼妙的身段（虽是拜假/胸所赐），部分真正的女孩子也难以望其项背。如此捉摸不透的，便是最契合他气质的不安定感。濑名医生不知其他男人的想法，而他正是偏爱如此的肉食系。上挑的眼尾将他步步捕获，心甘情愿跌落至橘子甜香织作的陷阱，粲然的笑意为他的躯体附上一层网，直至与之融成一滩粘/稠沼泽。自始携着攻击性的蓬勃生命力，炽烈的爱与美，恰是牵着他心醉神迷的元素之一。

“啊啦，真可爱！王さま像极了高中校园里叱咤风云的大姐姐，学弟的情书塞满鞋柜的那种！”

敲定了，就这套，成片欢呼鼓掌，濑名泉却未曾发表高见——小泉一直像在贤/者时间一样呢？毕竟是你的“女朋友”呀，可不要让我们听见“れおくん穿什么都好看”，这样敷衍的评价绝对pass！

“水手服是适合。但、是、啊，你们动动脑子想一想！中年男性幽会女子高中生，听起来就糟糕得不得了啊？已经不是风评被害的问题了，说不定还会进/局/子，鸣君可要为我保/释呢？”

——れおくん怎么也乐在其中，居然只顾着陪他们胡闹呢？日头西斜，迫近同教授约好的时限——从骨架来看，怎么说都是位男性吧？不出意料翻车，向教授道完歉的濑名泉抱着臂望天，目送飞鸟循着航迹云。卸完妆换完衣，月永レオ意犹未尽，要了自己的成沓女装照发给妹妹。见多女装总会审美疲劳，众人四散离去，各回各家各找各妈，好一片飞鸟各投林，闹剧落幕，唯有濑名泉颓然无所依，目送月永レオ蹦蹦跳跳去厨房开饭。

“今天的れおくん，让我不得已只能作最坏的打算。”

食之无味的晚餐后，月永レオ将他送至幼儿园门口。春意阑珊月色亦黯淡，医生深吸一口气，痛苦地阖起双目。他曾在同盏路灯下要到联系方式，如此迈出第一步，作为回报月永レオ向他索要大抱抱，橘子甜香拂得他心尖轻飘飘。

相逢的近一个月，时而让他笃信对方的感情表露，却又每每存疑其的真实合理。至此濑名医生确信自己的情谊搁浅，月永レオ仍不明所以地缄默，扬起令他魂牵梦绕的，无论如何厌恶不起的脸孔，每一束目光皆等效地攥住心脏。

“你真的甘愿我去讨好教授的亲眷吗？我无所谓别人的眼光，唯独想知道……我所爱的人的看法，れおくん。”

——快些为我吃醋，快些表露出不悦的神色，征询像极了恳求。蛊惑人心的橙发妖精让他如此不甘，却又弃兵曳甲甘愿沦为臣属。感情经历颇丰的医生从未历经如此的手足无措。脊背理应时刻笔挺，现今却沦为有钱人滥施暧昧的对象，唯独为其舍弃游刃有余与波澜不惊，本应甩手而去却又迈不开足步。他暗骂自己没出息。

“我不希望自己左右濑名的人生。濑名对自己的衡量，才是最要紧的。”

“……到了现在还要对我说这种话吗？如果只是地位有别，我能够矢志不渝地努力，追随你的背影前进，直到足以与你并肩。但如果自始便是我自作多情，与其在这里守着你，还不如期盼同行间聊出感情发展成真爱，将来结婚生子还要拜托‘月永老师’来启蒙音乐呢？”

几缕橙发盖住眼眸，阻挡他探求神情。对方无谓的态度将他横着竖着斜着剜得体无完肤，而亲口道出违心的言辞，心中亦是千刀万剐。

“如果濑名觉得那样比较好，就放手去做吧。我希望濑名过上正常的人生，濑名的孩子我也会很喜欢的……”

——打住，不需要再讲了，月永老师分明就对我无意，不是吗？委实不愿再捱过一分一秒，不待他发觉自身的颤音已染上哭腔，转身的瞬间月永レオ如梦初醒般牵过他的手，方寸的温热意味不明，却足以安抚失意的灰猫，不知是否在挽留，却瞬间让眼泪夺眶。

“濑名是会被情感掳去思考的人，虽然我也差不多呢？但我毕竟较刚出象牙塔的濑名阅历更广，早学会了克制。我不希望濑名为了我烧光理智，濑名……还没做好应对的准备吧，不然也不会让我假扮女孩子呢？”

月永レオ语气平静，为他过载的中枢降温，唯独呈给他与平日截然相反的冷静与克制。

“女装照片骗不了一世，况且连一时都没能骗过，不是吗？濑名的导师，是一位传统的老人吧？只要对濑名的前程有利，我都不会干涉。因为我啊，最喜欢濑名，最爱你了，大概是从地球到月亮再从月亮回来的程度……分明是想和你共度一生的喜欢，不允许任何人把你夺去呢。”

“……这又是做什么，月永老师。”

见他仍僵在原地，对方转而可怜巴巴地拉扯衣袖。稍稍用力便可挣脱，却再于心不忍。未免动容于这番剖白，而作为心意相通的副产品，他全身颤栗咬紧牙关，却抑不住抽噎。

“可是我，究竟有哪里足以与你——作曲家先生，相配啊。摔跤出糗让你见到了，优柔寡断让你亲历了，现在这副没出息的模样也正在你眼前。相比之下，分明我这辈子不可能再遇见比れおくん更完美的人了……这样莽撞地闯进我生命里，却不负丝毫责任，真是狡猾啊？”

幼年时被妈妈戏称是小哭包，成年后的濑名医生实则极少落泪，独自在外摸爬滚打，练就理性与自持以示人，现下却受所爱之人诱导，完美无瑕的躯壳渐趋寥落，取而代之本真的濑名泉，有血有肉的鲜活个体，倾注爱意又渴望被爱，时而是感性的仆从，无法处变不惊地逞强。

“れおくん难道不明白吗，任何外力都不可能让我将你的心意弃之不顾……相应地，只要你不厌烦，便没什么能阻拦我的追求。”

——我也是，全世界最爱你啊……初次见你便认定非你不可，分明你是最清楚不过的，笨蛋れおくん……我甚至觉得只要与你同行，没有什么困难是渡不过去的。迄今世间唯有三人知晓他哭泣时讲话会破音，除父母外便是新晋恋人月永レオ。怎么，れおくん笑什么，很好笑吗——世间不为人知的一隅肆意撒娇，鼻音闷闷的委屈极了，吞吞吐吐着沦为亟待老师安抚的幼儿园宝宝。

“努力的濑名闪闪发光的，这便是最能打动我的呀。”月永レオ为他拭泪，哄着不愿睡午觉的孩童般将他拥入怀，一下下轻缓地拍着，替他守好未被年岁湮灭的赤诚和孤勇，是为年轻人的勋章。

“我时常会想，自从见到你，或追溯到你出世，缪斯才被赋予了真实的形貌……这双眸子怎么才能让人不心动呢？虽然浸在泪水中的模样也动人，但还是更爱极了你温柔注视我时的模样呀。欲盖弥彰地托着腮遮住上扬的唇角，笑意却早在眼尾写满了，是无关身份地位的憧憬与渴慕，澄澈的灵魂让我无比着迷。濑名或许不知道，不完美的你呈给我的那份可贵的真实，是多么可遇不可求呢。”

“教授那边我会解释清，而无论是教授亦或‘月永老师’，我也不是总要你们指引扶持才能够龃龉前行的。”

——诶，听见这样的话，仿佛是孩子大了，未免怅惘呢？大呼寂寞的月永老师仍尽职尽责，轻抚着背为他顺气。抬头便见星河璀璨明朗，嗅到几分专属于初夏的甘甜，糅进几丝初绽蔷薇的馥郁与蜜桃的沁凉。不待时年三十一岁的濑名医生明了是步入人生新阶段的昭告，便懵懵懂懂撞进夏日一场盛大的热恋，于是他收敛泪水，正色道：

“我会身体力行证明这一点。那么，也请れおくん对我多点信心，如何呢？”

TBC.

顺利交往啦！！之后的几章就是没羞没臊热恋生活了ww

补充一个无关紧要的背景设定：通过前文提到的LaFerrari，推断出本故事发生在2013年。濑名泉和月永雷同一年出生，减去年龄便是1982年。到了令和元年，他们都快奔四了呢（

抱歉这一章咕了整整一周，虽然隔壁的炮友泉已经咕了超过半个月了（土下座。最近三次忙，过几天后更新频率会逐渐提上来的！（谁信

科学研究表明，收到的反响越热烈，更新便会越频哦（wink

[#泉レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#泉leo](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89leo)

[#狮心组](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%8B%AE%E5%BF%83%E7%BB%84)

[#濑名泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%BF%91%E5%90%8D%E6%B3%89)

[#月永レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%88%E6%B0%B8%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#偶像梦幻祭](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%B6%E5%83%8F%E6%A2%A6%E5%B9%BB%E7%A5%AD)

  
2019-06-16  
评论：14  
热度：152

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5fc8d30)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5e19cde)  


评论(14)

热度(152)

  1. 共2人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://fugulaozhaopian.lofter.com/) [复古老照片](https://fugulaozhaopian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://qingxianzizai442.lofter.com/) [我爱兔兔](https://qingxianzizai442.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://zhangan15144.lofter.com/) [长安](https://zhangan15144.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](https://zhangan15144.lofter.com/) [长安](https://zhangan15144.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://shamazhouxijianzejiekekai.lofter.com/) [祖安零零](https://shamazhouxijianzejiekekai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://jielikong954.lofter.com/) [婕莉控](https://jielikong954.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://bojiang574.lofter.com/) [三角含树](https://bojiang574.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://yanciwenhe440.lofter.com/) [溫和溫和溫](https://yanciwenhe440.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://pajipa.lofter.com/) [该账户已注销](https://pajipa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://guiyaoreoreo.lofter.com/) [gui薬](https://guiyaoreoreo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://chu0723.lofter.com/) [不秋草](https://chu0723.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  13. [](https://kuroizaya.lofter.com/) [苏三尽](https://kuroizaya.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://sanmu385.lofter.com/) [深海盐](https://sanmu385.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://yangtt3024.lofter.com/) [甜圈圈](https://yangtt3024.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://yeshangli956.lofter.com/) [喜欢睡觉](https://yeshangli956.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://yunjiu279.lofter.com/) [五七理](https://yunjiu279.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://xiaoxiaodeshuang.lofter.com/) [阿夜君](https://xiaoxiaodeshuang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://huapianfei.lofter.com/) [杉色莺鸣](https://huapianfei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://m18518537001.lofter.com/) [m18518537001](https://m18518537001.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://yizhihulu375.lofter.com/) [一只葫芦](https://yizhihulu375.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://chixu248.lofter.com/) [明明就是我](https://chixu248.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  23. [](https://kioo118.lofter.com/) [名無し](https://kioo118.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://moleko740.lofter.com/) [Moleko](https://moleko740.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://xiaoyimuzi102.lofter.com/) [小伊沐子](https://xiaoyimuzi102.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  26. [](https://xiaoyimuzi102.lofter.com/) [小伊沐子](https://xiaoyimuzi102.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://2210mocha.lofter.com/) [钦钦明月](https://2210mocha.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](https://tian4913.lofter.com/) [甜.](https://tian4913.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://ll613738.lofter.com/) [つきしろ](https://ll613738.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://seivul-3.lofter.com/) [海面飘来花叶](https://seivul-3.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://jingluo1.lofter.com/) [几维玄海](https://jingluo1.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://bairimeng076.lofter.com/) [🍵](https://bairimeng076.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://yibenzhengjing800.lofter.com/) [一本正经](https://yibenzhengjing800.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://yimochayun.lofter.com/) [👽🍊☕](https://yimochayun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://yimochayun.lofter.com/) [👽🍊☕](https://yimochayun.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  36. [](https://canyun848.lofter.com/) [CKey](https://canyun848.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://canyun848.lofter.com/) [CKey](https://canyun848.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  38. [](https://wohuanxiangwan.lofter.com/) [嵐嵐是天使~](https://wohuanxiangwan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://donghaichunyuxukouning.lofter.com/) [东国不热心市民](https://donghaichunyuxukouning.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  40. [](https://donghaichunyuxukouning.lofter.com/) [东国不热心市民](https://donghaichunyuxukouning.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://tanggusi.lofter.com/) [研泉](https://tanggusi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://xiyikouboxian.lofter.com/) [吸一口啵贤](https://xiyikouboxian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://disaster512.lofter.com/) [Disaster](https://disaster512.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://23cv2.lofter.com/) [橘子花](https://23cv2.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://cty201235.lofter.com/) [橙陈chen](https://cty201235.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://shengyu621.lofter.com/) [虾饺皇](https://shengyu621.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://loveyouthreethousand629713.lofter.com/) [To Remedios](https://loveyouthreethousand629713.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  48. [](https://loveyouthreethousand629713.lofter.com/) [To Remedios](https://loveyouthreethousand629713.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://ray74983.lofter.com/) [Ray](https://ray74983.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://hongbaoshideruby.lofter.com/) [观火](https://hongbaoshideruby.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://youjianshige.lofter.com/) [柚间失格](https://youjianshige.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	6. 【泉レオ】月永老师小红花 Chapter 5-lattice

【泉レオ】月永老师小红花 Chapter 5-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【泉レオ】月永老师小红花 Chapter 5](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c612cf23)

送给nik [@nik*3'](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=3322361)的生贺，医生泉×幼教レオ，详见[阅前必读](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5cef354)（阅前必读一定要看），前篇见[【1】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5cef3a7) [【2】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5d4b8c4) [【3】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5e19cde) [【4】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5f6e5e3)

[自助食用指南](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c7b83929)

[#泉レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#泉leo](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89leo)

[#濑名泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%BF%91%E5%90%8D%E6%B3%89)

[#月永レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%88%E6%B0%B8%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#狮心组](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%8B%AE%E5%BF%83%E7%BB%84)

[#偶像梦幻祭](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%B6%E5%83%8F%E6%A2%A6%E5%B9%BB%E7%A5%AD)

  
2019-07-02  
评论：15  
热度：116

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c61ab504)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c60d7ffd)  


评论(15)

热度(116)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://fugulaozhaopian.lofter.com/) [复古老照片](https://fugulaozhaopian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://k-a-o-r-i.lofter.com/) [かをり](https://k-a-o-r-i.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://jielikong954.lofter.com/) [婕莉控](https://jielikong954.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://bojiang574.lofter.com/) [三角含树](https://bojiang574.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://81547939.lofter.com/) [(๑><๑）](https://81547939.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://sheyingszd.lofter.com/) [虑儿今天也在为涉英哭泣](https://sheyingszd.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://awm21.lofter.com/) [问岁几何年](https://awm21.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://kuroizaya.lofter.com/) [苏三尽](https://kuroizaya.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://yeshangli956.lofter.com/) [喜欢睡觉](https://yeshangli956.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://yangtt3024.lofter.com/) [甜圈圈](https://yangtt3024.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://huapianfei.lofter.com/) [杉色莺鸣](https://huapianfei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://kioo118.lofter.com/) [名無し](https://kioo118.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://xiaoyimuzi102.lofter.com/) [小伊沐子](https://xiaoyimuzi102.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  15. [](https://xiaoyimuzi102.lofter.com/) [小伊沐子](https://xiaoyimuzi102.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://2210mocha.lofter.com/) [钦钦明月](https://2210mocha.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  17. [](https://furenzuimengre.lofter.com/) [改头换面，重新做人](https://furenzuimengre.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://furenzuimengre.lofter.com/) [改头换面，重新做人](https://furenzuimengre.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  19. [](https://chuanshuo097.lofter.com/) [Legend](https://chuanshuo097.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://mingmeng411.lofter.com/) [明梦](https://mingmeng411.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://cty201235.lofter.com/) [橙陈chen](https://cty201235.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://jiuzhi0529.lofter.com/) [lapis](https://jiuzhi0529.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://xiyami379.lofter.com/) [希亚米](https://xiyami379.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://shiyabelover.lofter.com/) [shiya_](https://shiyabelover.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://xiyikouboxian.lofter.com/) [吸一口啵贤](https://xiyikouboxian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://27480623.lofter.com/) [♥](https://27480623.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  27. [](https://27480623.lofter.com/) [♥](https://27480623.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://enjuly.lofter.com/) [菌菌菌菌子](https://enjuly.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://enjuly.lofter.com/) [菌菌菌菌子](https://enjuly.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  30. [](https://ruantang727.lofter.com/) [行将就木。](https://ruantang727.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://jintianchoudaolianlianlema.lofter.com/) [今天抽到连连了吗](https://jintianchoudaolianlianlema.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://yanciwenhe440.lofter.com/) [溫和溫和溫](https://yanciwenhe440.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://tanggusi.lofter.com/) [研泉](https://tanggusi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  34. [](https://tanggusi.lofter.com/) [研泉](https://tanggusi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://a0953668319.lofter.com/) [噬怯](https://a0953668319.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://ray74983.lofter.com/) [Ray](https://ray74983.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://huang12356.lofter.com/) [黄少我男神](https://huang12356.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://canyun848.lofter.com/) [CKey](https://canyun848.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://canyun848.lofter.com/) [CKey](https://canyun848.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  40. [](https://ienasa.lofter.com/) [吧根的航空母舰](https://ienasa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://ningmengyucha796.lofter.com/) [用刀熬成的奶油汤](https://ningmengyucha796.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://lxq117.lofter.com/) [芠](https://lxq117.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://zengweilan0108.lofter.com/) [mu](https://zengweilan0108.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://fallinlovewith723.lofter.com/) [蜂蜜牛奶](https://fallinlovewith723.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  45. [](https://fallinlovewith723.lofter.com/) [蜂蜜牛奶](https://fallinlovewith723.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://51782759.lofter.com/) [𓆡𓆝𓆟𓆜𓆞𓆝𓆟𓆜𓆞](https://51782759.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://leichenggoudegaosangouyiwan.lofter.com/) [咸鱼碗](https://leichenggoudegaosangouyiwan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://nasaki-haruki.lofter.com/) [河底鱼饲料](https://nasaki-haruki.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  49. [](https://nasaki-haruki.lofter.com/) [河底鱼饲料](https://nasaki-haruki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://shichengbushideng208.lofter.com/) [是澄不是燈](https://shichengbushideng208.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://paigugululu.lofter.com/) [咕噜今天依旧在咸鱼](https://paigugululu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	7. 【泉レオ】月永老师小红花 Chapter 6-lattice

【泉レオ】月永老师小红花 Chapter 6-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【泉レオ】月永老师小红花 Chapter 6](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c61ab504)

送给nik [@nik*3'](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=3322361)的生贺，医生泉×幼教レオ，详见[阅前必读](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5cef354)（阅前必读一定要看），前篇见[【1】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5cef3a7) [【2】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5d4b8c4) [【3】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5e19cde) [【4】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5f6e5e3) [【5】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c612cf23)

大家晚上（？）好！还有一章就完结啦！

\------------------分割线------------------

Chapter 6

by lattice

——这一份是……文艺汇演的曲目。

濑名医生幼时学过乐理，姑且会识谱，俯身将天女散花的谱纸拾起，分类标号装订。月永レオ的作曲营生渐入佳境，一周来就近在此留宿。鸣上岚与羽风薰挤眉弄眼，医生宽宏大量地由着他们揣测种种，随恋人开启半同居的日子。

月永レオ不甚留意着装，几件价格不菲的衬衫被濑名勒令熨烫。时而精细时而粗枝大叶，虽会烹饪并同他切磋厨艺，见多识广的作曲家不会叠衬衫，亦疏于化妆技巧。文艺汇演我也会出场，鸣很忙，要拜托濑名给我化妆了？其它好说，眼线我怎么都勾不好。可以，不过れおくん分明是天然自带眼线呢？与恋人的配合堪称天衣无缝，高效默契，又是生来互补，如两块散落世间的拼图寻得归所、完美契合。小屋被共同翻新收整，备用被褥也被清洗，挂在绳上晾晒，此举被朔间凛月调笑道濑名叔叔三十多岁的人，还在尿床吗？

他随月永レオ留宿近一周，亲身体验这一隅的宜居：交通枢纽旁，濒临市中心繁华地带，经受树荫庇护，安谧得很。现下是他喜爱的窗明几净，帘布翻新，窗台几盆绿植。大扫除时瞅见空调室外机上附着了鸟类巢穴，便小心地略过。待次年春天鸟妈妈返回，啁啾着向他致谢——不会吵吗？若是往日的濑名泉必会这么发问，而今只微笑着收好不期而遇的惊喜，与恋人一同轻叹道真好呢，这是后话了。正所谓soulmate，他与恋人向来是共感的，他一直如此笃信着。

清晨先后醒来，月永レオ泥鳅般挤入他怀中，调侃着濑名的灰色卷发好难打理，翘得像藻球——为什么会有人觉得濑名冷冰冰的呀？我这样抱着濑名，像是搂着暖暖包呢。“我不会碰你”的松散誓约限于货真价实的kiss与s/e/x，便由双方心照不宣地钻空子。相比某天清晨，濑名是真的进步了呢？——不许再提，快从我身上下来，脖子要被压断了！濑名泉手忙脚乱将黑历史翻篇，而恋人如某种毛茸茸的小兽嗅着他脖颈，以防线为安全指南，撒起娇来甚而整个人挂在身上，如同某种狮子玩偶。

双休日时，恋人没有午休习惯，困了便去睡，灵感到访便作曲。下午两点，濑名泉从小憩中苏醒，恋人埋头半趴在电脑桌前奋笔疾书。为使生活质量持平，对方将咖啡机搬来。咖啡豆磨煮咕噜冒泡，仰仗未蜕离的倦意，便是小呼噜此起彼伏，吹得铺洒肩头的橙发波澜不止。他掀开与月永レオ共同的被褥，踏上拖鞋，蹑手蹑脚地为恋人调配一杯，不忘他钟意的奶与糖比例，较量杯更精确，乃至自身连带着卷入涩意的醇香，携着对月永レオ的倾慕，盘错着扎根在灵魂，是夏季炽热的微风拂不去的。

“濑名可真是懂我呢？”

月永レオ回身微笑。濑名泉耐心地立在身后，候着他向缪斯投怀送抱的定番。爱慕对象从幼教升级为作曲家，不变的是爱撒娇，作曲间隙定要求得大抱抱，而缪斯先生未尝怠慢过——你先前煮咖啡时被我瞧见了，顺便记在心上，才不是特意窥伺你的喜好呢？……但还是要强调，适量摄取咖啡因能活络思维催生灵感，长此以往不益于健康。

“背着我吃杯面的濑名才没资格说教我呢！”恋人不满地扯上他衣领，“濑名总说我做饭多油多糖不健康，可每次濑名都吃得很香。”

“浪费食物不是好品德。可能是有れおくん滤镜在吧，才会没那样难以下咽啊？”

“濑名喜欢我做的饭吗？”

牵着秋千荡绳般抓附他双臂——你喜欢的话，我每天做给濑名吃！不用劳烦你了，れおくん也很忙吧？医生将他身子扶正，玩心大发地捧起一缕橙发，编起细碎的辫子，再自后揽上背，任其自指尖脱离，方寸间却仍是滑溜溜地吸附着。如此的千丝万缕，行至何处都难忘——太阳的色调，藤蔓丛生，一端束在自己指尖，一端是月永レオ，牵牵绊绊的。

未来家庭亦或自身规划，没人较月永レオ更知悉他的诚意。相较汲取理论，他更笃信亲力亲为。学生时代的号召力在班级内显现端倪，俨然成为一份子。值得一提的是，有几位小姑娘红着脸说长大后要嫁给濑名医生，而他不似月永レオ般大咧咧将“婚约”照单全收，亦不直言回绝，只是蹲下来摸摸头，这份怜爱在恋人口中格外意味不明。

——濑名的温柔是利器，不上不下地会让对方很难做人，以及，濑名看我时从没这样温柔呢！月永レオ不失调侃，却也乐于他的成果。攻略最棘手的黑发宝宝终被提上日程，他婉拒恋人出面，不求对月永レオ那般亲昵，不抗拒便是进步。摸头，被咬；送糖，被收下，后来才知被借花献佛，照单全收入了月永レオ的口袋。

“哥哥，我被奇怪的大叔搭讪了哦？”

——在哪里！国中生朔间零牵着弟弟一路飞奔，冲向正帮月永レオ拎购物袋的灰发男人。

“濑名医生，您好。”

见怪叔叔是濑名泉，哥哥舒了口气。濑名泉挑眉，除了幼教们茶余饭后的谈资，他先前同他打过几次照面，半长的黑色卷发，行事口吻皆有大人风范，举手投足不失贵公子的骄矜。刚升上初中，身高便足以与濑名泉平齐——不好意思，我家的弟弟经常给您添麻烦，成年人挥挥手表示无妨，并不会真的放心上。

“哥哥怎么胳膊肘向外拐——明明是他一直想摸我头非/礼我。”

——臭小鬼，谁成天买糖给你吃的！濑名泉几步上前要捏耳朵，小朋友机警地蹿到哥哥身后。话不能乱讲，玩笑不能乱开，作壁上观的月永レオ又气又好笑——凛月呀，你懂得什么是非/礼吗？

——对，他还试图用糖果迷/晕我，被月永老师保护了。反驳声渐弱，转而向哥哥挤弄眼神，一个又一个，却见朔间零随教员们笑得慈爱，便怯怯地追问：难道不需要报警吗？被揉着头毛位于众人宠爱的汇焦，不过多久便也笑得灿烂开怀。

“濑名，我又延了一周假，好安心作曲。”

股东果然可以为所欲为，就不担心某个小鬼哭着到处找你吗？抛开小朋友君生我未生，我生君已老的惨痛初恋，倒是隐约期待着自身的候鸟归巢，终日的奔忙是为这处灯火通明的归所，是有人煮好热腾腾的晚餐候着自己，这让他振奋无比。而他披星戴月而归，在幼儿园门口迎上满面歉意的月永レオ，手中还牵着某个小阎王时，便知今夜的二人世界泡了汤。

“朔间家的父母带零去外地考试，请我照看一晚，这也是凛月的意愿……”

据小朋友忿忿地讲，先前月永老师生日，自己曾盛情邀请老师去自家赴宴，遭婉拒，后才知晓老师居然是随了濑名泉去影院，观看文艺片《灰猫与橘猫的罗曼史》，如此这般打个平手。作不了曲诉不了衷肠，两位大人哀悼无疾而终的夜生活。今夜顶灯熄得早，捧着濑名泉手机看花园宝宝的小朋友跳进被窝正中央。

“我要听月永老师讲故事。”

见月永レオ爬上床，小朋友托着腮讲。れおくん在作曲，打扰不得——濑名泉递过手机，为讨好小情敌，他下载了满手机的低智游戏，时而苦于内存堪忧。却见恋人敛下眉眼，搁置视如生命的纸笔，抚上小朋友的背，娓娓道来：

“好呀。从前有一颗豆豆，他和一只兔兔是好朋友……”

轮廓他听个大概，大意是豆子和兔子各养了一只大灰猫和大橘猫。如此是月永レオ的拿手好戏，童话背景，主角四人，脉络随机构建，难免招来无数个“为什么”——灰猫为什么要和橘猫打架，为什么它们又会互相疏远呢？明明月永老师也讲了，灰猫和橘猫是互相喜欢的呀？”

——凛月不懂，有时过于喜欢，反而会小心翼翼呢。不同于五岁儿童，他无意考察漏洞百出的逻辑，只知月永レオ以温润的音色为他呈上盛大的起承转合——我也想听月永老师讲故事，时年三十一岁的濑名医生返璞归真，却也深知来日方长，只向他蜷着身侧躺，以在母亲腹中的姿态，注视月光自后溜下恋人的发梢，再从眼睫起跳淌在鼻翼上。

“呼……我要监视怪叔叔。我睡了之后，他一定会对月永老师咸猪手的。”

听饱了故事，横陈在二人间，屁股对着濑名泉，而一到九点整，奶猫般的鼾声准时奏响。如此苦了两位大人，交流感情怕搅了孩子安眠，只得借助现代通讯工具：

“这种感觉，好像在与濑名偷/情哦♪还有还有，濑名不觉得我们像爸爸妈妈吗(• ̀ω•́ )✧”

他见怪不怪，月永レオ同任何人聊天时，都会循着与妹妹交流的习惯附上颜文字与小音符，不考虑语境，随手摘来便用。

“……既然是‘爸爸妈妈’了，为什么还会像偷/情？”

——短短一周如何会够？想每天醒来便见れおくん，组建家庭，领养孩子，谁是爸爸谁是妈妈都无所谓，一同交流厨艺，还要养只猫咪，我想不出比这更完美的生活了……这种程度的剖白，我平时可不会轻易讲。恋人无意候着他斟酌措辞，一把夺过手机，逐字念出口型，而后绽出笑靥。

“……れおくん笑什么，做好觉悟了吗？不怕看见身着白大褂的我？分明是最怕打针的大龄儿童呢。”

“我讨厌医院，但濑名的一切除外o(´^｀)o因为，濑名是独一无二的呀♪”

借着手机屏，月永レオ的眉目愈发动人，绿眸荧荧的光芒，温润而恒定，堪比暗夜萤火，点滴引诱他装进瓶子中珍藏，自身在其间亦浸得柔情万分。空调窸窣地运作，室外机与水洼共奏琳琅。若是往日，恋人必会咯咯地笑着溜进他怀里，再兴味大发地蹭一蹭……

——れおくん究竟拥有害羞的机能吗，奇思妙想的宇宙人，生理构造是与常人不同吗？他拧灭夜灯，床是一叶扁舟，流动的残月漾开洋流，载着他起伏在暗夜的海面。仰面是天际揉碎的一斟绛紫，耳畔是恋人细密的吐息，循着命定的节拍，不急不缓地席卷他，伴着熟谙而不可说的酥麻，终是沉醉又清醒。

“我用一下浴室。”

消息发出，他自浮沉中起身，倒扣手机，摸索着穿上拖鞋。掩上的门被轻敲三声，橘色的脑袋挤开一条缝——需要我帮忙吗？

“不用，冲个凉水澡而已。”

“也有我的责任。”月永レオ顿了顿，“相比被我当场抓获，濑名不如让我协助，手或嘴都ok，你看如何？”

——况且上贡inspiration是恋人的义务呢？绿眸狡黠地眨眨，眼睫煽/动微不足道的热流，不过五秒的须臾，蝴蝶效应掀起骇浪，精确送抵本就岌岌可危的攻防——回去吧，不用担心我。所谓的发乎情止乎礼，好在半同居的几日已完全练就。他听自己轻声道，“孩子在睡，找不到你的话，他该哭了。”

不知是否空调闲置后用力过猛，亦或紊乱的作息扰乱免疫系统，同居生活不过数日，月永レオ便感冒，更有理由闭门不出。对于双重身份，恋人大多时间会留意均衡，DDL将近也会有孰轻孰重——但我放心不下孩子们，尤其放心不下凛月，濑名能帮我照看下吗？深知醉翁之意不在酒，濑名泉对镜打理仪容，月永レオ较他矮且瘦，他的制服围裙在身却也妥帖。突破自我亦或向恋人邀功请赏，机会之门正向他大敞。往日皆是随月永レオ去当助教，而他自恃有着不容轻视的人格魅力，今次独自带班，亦是自信满满。

“小朋友们排好队，零食马上就从姐姐中飞到大家的手上——”

大班却早被纳入鸣上岚的范围，且濑名医生的装扮未得回响，仿佛早对他的二职业见怪不怪了。自由活动时间，捕捉到黑发小朋友独自蜷在墙角玩积木——需要我为你讲绘本吗？他俯身问询。

“你是谁！我不要！除非你扎个月永老师的马尾辫。”

黑发宝宝摇头如拨浪鼓——是谁用我手机下载小猪佩奇全集，几天就翻脸不认人？好在鸣上岚看出他的窘迫，为他指派活计：

“小泉可以帮忙照管音乐课吗？能为王さま装订曲谱，在音乐方面一定颇有心得吧。”

此言不虚，却囿于理论认知。琴不会弹，歌不会唱，只得去后厨谋划健康食谱，结果与掌勺的羽风薰毫无共同语言，被客客气气地请出厨房。半个上午在原地打转，百倍地心有不甘，目光再度锁定角落的朔间凛月，便撩开围裙席地而坐，抱膝蜷在朔间凛月旁侧。

“你今天怎么不和月永老师在一起呀。”

日光慵懒，声音也暖洋洋的。

“他在作曲，不希望第二人打扰。以及他放心不下你，托我来看看情况。”

——是吗？别以为你打扮成月永老师就能蒙混过关，快扎个马尾辫我才认可你。他以破釜沉舟的决心要攻略这位小情敌，招呼鸣上岚拿来整包彩色塑料发圈，好在平日敷面膜时多有实践，驾轻就熟地把额发绑成冲天发髻。

“噗……小泉这样子——”

“……鸣君有什么不满吗？”

没有，是说小泉发际线好饱满，一点都不像医生呢，真正的美男子果然需要撩起刘海来鉴定呀。鸣上岚夸张地称赞，协同朔间凛月摆弄他的头发，再添几个就更完美啦，直到让他顶着满头小辫，再为他戴上月永レオ标配的卡通狮子发箍：怎么样凛月，这样濑名医生有像月永老师吗？暂不论花枝乱颤的鸣上岚，小朋友也难得忍俊不禁：不像月永老师了，倒是像女孩子。

“那么……くまくん？”

月永レオ曾为他科普，朔间凛月不喜他人称呼姓氏，表面是不想与哥哥弄混，实则是拜哥哥的超凡脱俗所赐，即便除月永老师外他最喜欢哥哥了，也不愿沦为其附庸。而好巧不巧，濑名泉正是起昵称的专家——你在叫我吗？我可不是熊，小朋友埋下头，拨弄着袜子的蕾/丝花边。

“怎么，不喜欢吗？”

小朔间接过三角形积木，垒上房屋的顶檐。良久，喃喃道：其实你是个不错的人。但是，我想成为月永老师心中独一无二的存在，被你捷足先登了，好不甘心。

“……世上除了哥哥，只有月永老师肯耐心听我讲话……手把手教我弹琴，沉着性子陪我坐一下午，只为了在窗畔看飞鸟。”

——千载难逢独有的宠爱，被某位医生携着成年人的余裕，不费吹灰之力夺走了。抽噎般断断续续，唯有悉心去听，方能捕捉句读、分析感情。大脑运转耗时耗力，一时无言，唯有飞鸟为佐证此言不虚，循着航迹云过去了。

“濑名叔叔一定在想：‘这有什么大不了的，非要是月永老师不可吗？你还有宠爱你的哥哥。’哥哥也是，说好每天接我，哪里顾得上？自己有了新朋友，就不再陪我读书念故事了。”

濑名医生先前对朔间家做足功课，惊诧于玛丽苏背景。大朔间注定会踏出那幢陈腐的老宅，前往大千世界，并已在社交场如鱼得水，作为继承人在成人世界崭露头角。而小朔间受家族遗传病影响更重，嗜睡与畏光较哥哥更显著，自幼体质差，三岁前一直深居，无缘接触同龄人。父母对此隐忧，猫咪的社会化训练般将他送到平民幼儿园，亲自交到颇有声望的传奇故友月永レオ手上。

“没错，他会独自前往未知的世界，无法时刻与你亲昵无间，而他的心意是天上的星星，恒定地守护着你，只因くまくん是足以让他引以为傲的，世间独一无二的弟弟。”

我真的有让哥哥引以为傲吗？我不像你那样出挑，只消得在那里一站，月永老师的魂就飞向你了——提及伤心事，自惭形秽的小朋友轻轻推倒积木房屋。若在往常，濑名医生定会自得地收好这份别扭的称赞，却瞟见小朋友噙着的泪花，未免心软。

“くまくん不明白，我是独子，从小盼着能有个弟弟妹妹。れおくん……月永老师常说我操心过度像保父，看见生病的小孩子像逢上雨中瑟瑟发抖的猫，无法不管不顾。”

“儿科辛苦劳累收入低，同仁们大多避之不及，唯有我逆人潮而上，根源在此也说不定……本就身体不适的孩童处于陌生环境，不可避免地因恐惧而哭泣，而被我唬得不敢求医治疗，未免会深感内疚，更甚是负罪。”

小朋友闻此，难以置信地抬眸:“这没什么的，在我家任职的医生，对父母和哥哥唯唯诺诺的，对着我比你还凶一百倍。”意识到情敌舍弃高高在上的姿态，与自身平等对谈，许是如此破天荒让他福至心灵，转而轻扯着医生的裤管来安慰，“月永老师的话不会错，濑名叔叔更能胜任保父呢。虽然我之前以为你骨子里是冬天的湖泊，冷冰冰的，月永老师最怕冷了，我担心你冻到他。”

——所以说你就是个弟弟，凭我怀揣的心意，多少能与你哥哥同感共情。而若没有月永レオ的敏锐观察，外人极难自他的余裕中探查到一丝慌乱，即便朔间凛月有潜力，现今还尚未施展。将心门主动大敞，以同等高度适度示弱服软，事实证明此招颇有奇效。

“再说了，我可不许月永老师钟意的小朋友这样妄自菲薄啊？班上不少小朋友都想和你一起玩呢。”

有位红发绿眸的小朋友正好奇地探头，医生指引小朔间去回应招呼。虽朝夕相处，黑发宝宝还是胆怯，乃至投奔不甚陌生的濑名泉的怀抱。不用心急，慢慢来，他学着月永レオ轻拍孩子的背：

“大家都很欢迎你呢？不少小姑娘认可你的魅力，啧啧，这么年轻就会招蜂引蝶了？我就很晚熟，五岁时还什么都不懂呢——还是有不少人在意你的？近些来看，くまくん这个称呼，很独特吧？世间独一份，不会再有人把你和哥哥混为一谈了。”

小朋友目光松动：这个称呼暂时不算讨厌，但你要对月永老师好一辈子，不然我随时把他夺回来。不时有幼教途经，嘁嘁喳喳聊着食谱，实则勘察进展，惊觉情敌间新仇旧怨一笔勾销，满头小辫的濑名医生顶替了月永老师的职位，肩负起知心哥哥的职责，小朋友与医生正拉钩起誓，实则是双方各自进步的开始。

“你是他最放心不下的孩子，有这层关系在，我这里的额外关怀不比泛滥的小红花，其他小朋友难有这份殊荣。我能理解‘哥哥’是无可替代的，而我呢，就是你忘年交的好朋友、好兄长。”

小朋友埋头沉思，衡量可行性。良久，眼神一亮——濑名叔叔，你喜欢月永老师哪些地方？可不许敷衍地讲“全身上下都喜欢”。而诸如甘愿为他赴汤蹈火，高深莫测的表述想必理解不了，他思索如何浅显地一语中的。

“你在小瞧我么？书的话，我跟着哥哥读了不少呢。”

问题不在阅读量，他的心意复杂如猫咪玩耍后的线团，繁密如滂沱针脚，字符排列方显局限，往日加注buff的月永レオ又无法场外求助，一时卡了碟——你在恐惧什么，濑名？若是恋人在场，必然会如此谆谆教诲，此刻却只需念及，便从胸腔注入勇气，随脉搏的鼓动流至全身。

“诶？难道不是因为月永老师样貌精致又可爱吗？我还以为濑名叔叔是只看长相的肤浅男人呢。”

“我做了什么让你有这种误会？……他是我的血液与光和热。最初的热忱是因外貌而生，我不否认。而相比这个，他更像我的教引者，包容我的缺点，宽宥我的短板，并以童言无忌为我指点迷津。

“他的优秀让我钦佩，一度让我将他认作可望不可及的存在。抛开温柔的表层特质，我与他同样情感热烈且细腻，这削减了距离感，牵着我进一步领略他的内心，渴望有朝一日与他并肩。与他相处的每分每秒都精彩纷呈，色调也是斑斓的，感情深度大概如他所言，是从地球到月亮，再从月亮到地球吧。

“最本质的缘由，月永老师情感十分外露……这恰巧是我的短板，或许相异才会相吸吧。被需要、被依赖，自身存在的价值被无限凸显，这样说吧，くまくん设想一下自己是某人的全世界如何呢？你能领会的。这样说或许很失礼，现今即便他不在场，脑海照样被他占得满满。我为他披荆斩棘也好，他为我赴汤蹈火也罢，知晓他的存在，便期待往后余生每个崭新的太阳。”

刨去会议发言，他许久未曾一次性道出这样一长串话。果不其然，小朔间被念得哈欠连天，不知听进几句。而不需理论便有如天启，对着相处最棘手的孩童也可顺畅地展露温柔，便知世间情感本就相通，如月永レオ所料根性中的返璞归真，指引他与五岁孩童达成可贵的共鸣。

“所以濑名，你对一个幼儿园小朋友讲这些，合适吗？”

熟悉的音色久违地现形——月永老师！黑发孩童小跑几步扑进怀中。难怪小朋友破天荒的乖巧又温柔，想必恋人还是放心不下，趁自己不备溜到身后，慈爱地收听了全部。形势瞬间逆转，打着不放心小朋友的名号串通一气，唯独照顾对象被蒙在鼓里，果然是魔高一丈。

被抓个现行也罢，以上从不是妄言，亦不打算隐瞒。没错，我是要向哥哥告状，不过刚才那些，你要多讲给月永老师听呀。小朋友美滋滋地窝在身着常服的老师怀中，红发绿眸的小孩子见此也跑上前，自来熟地蹲下身，爽朗地笑着——我能同凛月成为朋友吗？

“有什么不合适的。如你所见，我姑且算是出师了，月永老师？”

他站起身，目睹小朋友犹疑片刻，终牵上递来的手。满怀老父亲的欣慰，更是趁此百年难逢的好时机：

“那么，请问くまくん终于可以放心地把月永老师交给我了吗？”

TBC.

[#泉レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#泉leo](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89leo)

[#濑名泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%BF%91%E5%90%8D%E6%B3%89)

[#月永レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%88%E6%B0%B8%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#狮心组](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%8B%AE%E5%BF%83%E7%BB%84)

[#偶像梦幻祭](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%B6%E5%83%8F%E6%A2%A6%E5%B9%BB%E7%A5%AD)

  
2019-07-06  
评论：12  
热度：122

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c622e506)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c612cf23)  


评论(12)

热度(122)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://shamazhouxijianzejiekekai.lofter.com/) [祖安零零](https://shamazhouxijianzejiekekai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://jielikong954.lofter.com/) [婕莉控](https://jielikong954.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://bojiang574.lofter.com/) [三角含树](https://bojiang574.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://pajipa.lofter.com/) [该账户已注销](https://pajipa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://guiyaoreoreo.lofter.com/) [gui薬](https://guiyaoreoreo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://antarcticaxihongshi.lofter.com/) [是他](https://antarcticaxihongshi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://59598911.lofter.com/) [不要看怪图了](https://59598911.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://chu0723.lofter.com/) [不秋草](https://chu0723.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  10. [](https://kuroizaya.lofter.com/) [苏三尽](https://kuroizaya.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) [抱鱼](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://yangtt3024.lofter.com/) [甜圈圈](https://yangtt3024.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://yeshangli956.lofter.com/) [喜欢睡觉](https://yeshangli956.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://huapianfei.lofter.com/) [杉色莺鸣](https://huapianfei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://qianxishengxuan.lofter.com/) [泉洗祠堂🎐](https://qianxishengxuan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://lovemeqaq.lofter.com/) [柚子大福🍡](https://lovemeqaq.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://sleepyalltheday.lofter.com/) [孤鹿擁村。](https://sleepyalltheday.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://xiaoyimuzi102.lofter.com/) [小伊沐子](https://xiaoyimuzi102.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  19. [](https://xiaoyimuzi102.lofter.com/) [小伊沐子](https://xiaoyimuzi102.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://ray74983.lofter.com/) [Ray](https://ray74983.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  21. [](https://2210mocha.lofter.com/) [钦钦明月](https://2210mocha.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  22. [](https://seedseeding.lofter.com/) [籽子子籽](https://seedseeding.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  23. [](https://ll613738.lofter.com/) [つきしろ](https://ll613738.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://cty201235.lofter.com/) [橙陈chen](https://cty201235.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://wcpszdbot.lofter.com/) [_Noria](https://wcpszdbot.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://wcpszdbot.lofter.com/) [_Noria](https://wcpszdbot.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  27. [](https://mingmeng411.lofter.com/) [明梦](https://mingmeng411.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://rulinhesang.lofter.com/) [如林和桑](https://rulinhesang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://80689939.lofter.com/) [改名换姓](https://80689939.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://chengjujun.lofter.com/) [茨茶茶](https://chengjujun.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  31. [](https://zuverstehen.lofter.com/) [Zuver](https://zuverstehen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://canyun848.lofter.com/) [CKey](https://canyun848.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://canyun848.lofter.com/) [CKey](https://canyun848.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  34. [](https://xiyami379.lofter.com/) [希亚米](https://xiyami379.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://kuchuanguoguang947.lofter.com/) [阙惊](https://kuchuanguoguang947.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://mengchangjun4213.lofter.com/) [画风](https://mengchangjun4213.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  37. [](https://xiyikouboxian.lofter.com/) [吸一口啵贤](https://xiyikouboxian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://fallinlovewith723.lofter.com/) [蜂蜜牛奶](https://fallinlovewith723.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  39. [](https://fallinlovewith723.lofter.com/) [蜂蜜牛奶](https://fallinlovewith723.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://rikacat.lofter.com/) [栗花猫](https://rikacat.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://ruamylife.lofter.com/) [被命运rua弄](https://ruamylife.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  42. [](https://ruamylife.lofter.com/) [被命运rua弄](https://ruamylife.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) [抱鱼](https://hugmyizumi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://ruantang727.lofter.com/) [行将就木。](https://ruantang727.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://oliverkohaku.lofter.com/) [谁也不是的男人](https://oliverkohaku.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://colourful437.lofter.com/) [可宝](https://colourful437.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://svegliarsi-la-mattina.lofter.com/) [Svegliarsi La Mattina](https://svegliarsi-la-mattina.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://nekolion.lofter.com/) [ねこ](https://nekolion.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  49. [](https://nekolion.lofter.com/) [ねこ](https://nekolion.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://leo-has-pu.lofter.com/) [月永雷的曲谱](https://leo-has-pu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://zengweilan0108.lofter.com/) [mu](https://zengweilan0108.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


	8. 【泉レオ】月永老师小红花 Chapter 7 （Fin.）-lattice

【泉レオ】月永老师小红花 Chapter 7 （Fin.）-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【泉レオ】月永老师小红花 Chapter 7 （Fin.）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c622e506)

送给nik [@nik*3'](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=3322361)的生贺，医生泉×幼教レオ，详见[阅前必读](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5cef354)（阅前必读一定要看），前篇见[【1】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5cef3a7) [【2】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5d4b8c4) [【3】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5e19cde) [【4】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c5f6e5e3) [【5】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c612cf23) [【6】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c61ab504)

完结啦！感谢支持！

说说之后：三次间歇性忙碌，隔壁炮/友泉的连载不会断，只是会变成月更，十分抱歉。硬盘里还有一些狮心旧文，等之后找个时间重见天日吧（）

\------------------分割线------------------

Chapter 7

by lattice

“濑名，我给你讲个故事吧？”

接过递来的便当盒，温顺地低头任恋人协助打理仪容——我的确说过想听你讲故事，但注意下时间如何呢，れおくん？

“怎么，濑名不愿意吗？”

月永レオ象征性为他整整领带，仿若丈夫临行前的妻子。医生数度亲历恋人讲故事哄睡觉现场，难免贪心不足追求同等待遇。尤其某次，枕畔的恋人另揽着个小朋友，编织故事的对象并非他，细小的嫉妒如猫咪的软毛拂在心房，不时隐隐作痒。

“不……说实话我很期待。れおくん这样想讲故事，为什么昨晚偏就不肯呢？”

“若是循着约定俗成的安排，惊喜会了无踪迹的！”

结束了文艺汇演，月永レオ赶完DDL，重归教学岗位。他们同对往后余生做了考量，却没预想到相拥入眠会使依恋度指数型攀升。半同居生活水到渠成，其间的不便却也细致入微。体现在愈发如胶似漆的二人，每日清晨赶在学生到来前的分离便是一场鏖战，每每让幼教们啧啧称奇，而被诱出激烈浓稠的感情表达，时而让恋爱经历不疏的濑名泉也倍感羞赧。

好在此刻尚早，月永レオ打着哈欠，却难得穿戴整齐，不规则剪裁的休闲西服，袖口裤腿挽起，搭配上规矩梳起的马尾，简直像个斯文败类。濑名医生挑眉，这身着装与恋人凌厉的眉眼倒有几分相称。据此可预想到恋人出入大场合时的音容笑貌，想必若自身不在视线，必不甘于掩下肉食动物生来俱有的威严。

“怎么这么正式，今天是什么大日子吗？”

双方生日、情人节、白情，都与六月下旬不打照面。交往整月纪念日在不久前“隆重庆祝”了：正逢双休，出手阔绰的月永老师请了全园员工吃饭，席间众人醉醺醺，却也宽宏大量地允许濑名医生以茶代酒。开车载恋人回幼儿园，如先前别无二致地相拥入眠，怀中的恋人奶猫般呼噜噜，煮熟的睡前故事飞了，甚至从始至终无法寻得空档讲些体己话。他盯着那轮不适时的饱满圆月，油然生出几分不甘。

“嗯……是我要给濑名讲故事的大日子！”

濑名不是最爱追求仪式感吗，“第一次”当然要严肃对待了！——行吧，还请れおくん速速道来，他秉承全足的耐心，不时低头看腕表以暗示早高峰行将到来。他还未曾上班迟到，性子又赶早不赶晚，踩点也鲜少。若是往日，月永レオ必然宽宏大量地放他去，此刻却安逸地窝在他怀中，软绵绵地撒娇挽留足步。必定有诈，他蹙起眉头嗅不到异样，橙香反将不安抚平，催着他静心聆听。

“……很久很久以前，森林里有一只兔兔和一颗豆豆。兔兔呢，有一天缠着豆豆要听故事。兔兔说自己是宝宝，豆豆要宠着宝宝才行。豆豆于是大笑三声说：‘兔兔才不是豆豆的宝宝’。”

——自称宝宝的人很可能有精神分裂。濑名医生强忍着没插嘴，不愿被视作不解风情。之后这个豆豆很可能就没有女朋友了，他腹诽道，今天的故事也一如既往无厘头。

“……豆豆说，兔兔不是豆豆的宝宝，”月永レオ顿了顿，“因为兔兔只能是豆豆最可爱的小宝宝。”

——总之兔兔特别开心，我讲完了，濑名看着办。三分钟不到的先抑后扬，医生低头扫腕表，果真余下三十秒，以供将恋人隐约的期盼尽收眼底，便格外绰绰有余。

——犹记文艺汇演后幼教们聚会，羽风老师和杏子老师的双人舞告终，间场是活跃气氛的pocky游戏，他与恋人理所当然被安排到一组。如同一夜重归青春期，起哄叫好也无比契合。朝思暮想的面庞一寸寸贴近，以拿手好戏将他击得兵荒马乱；而月永レオ泰然自若，吃完大半根pocky，意犹未尽地舔舔嘴唇，调笑他的小鹿乱撞。

回归至此，他毫无理由不付诸行动，双手捧起恋人的面颊，自上至下细细流连，故作讶异地捕捉到恋人少见的波澜，神色飘忽躲闪，种种微表情皆佐证了自身的进步。时过境迁，他满意地收好月永レオ的溃不成军，趁此千载难逢，医生低下头颅，啄了一口温热的面颊：

“那么，我出门了。晚上见，我最可爱的小宝宝。”

“……濑名这也，太犯规了！灵感的清泉都要被……煮沸了！”

方才举措如同番茄的催熟技巧，月永レオ又羞又恼——好狡猾，这不就让我更不忍心放濑名走了吗！作为补偿，今天濑名要带我去工作，由我一手栽培的濑名，是时候亲眼验收成果了吧？

“濑名很努力了呀，悟性又不差，要对自己有信心呢。能忍一天是一天，最多还能坚持几个周期呢？”

羞赧中浮出得胜的笑意，自胜利的眩晕中堪堪苏醒，便当即跌入恋人早先布下的天罗地网——真是一条龙服务，还提前讲故事为我抚平不安，可真是全套啊？见他僵在原地，月永レオ不容拒绝地牵着他向前迈步，跨出大门——再不出发，早高峰就来了哦？公于心计的橙发妖精抓起一只与衣着风格严重不符的哆啦A梦口袋包，狡黠地微笑。

目光澄澈无害如小动物，却忘记这头肉食性小兽实则什么都懂，他的确全身心信任月永レオ，而flag还是不要立得太早。医生将恋人安置在诊室门口，见其放下包，一屁股坐上长椅，自身则一路小跑去休息室。披上白大褂便有气场加成，他夹着文件袋信步重返，本以为会瞅见恋人的怯懦，却见对方在医院格外宾至如归，悠闲地哼着调儿，不忘将哆啦A梦包投掷到自己怀中，险些砸掉他的镜框。

而同他的闲适成鲜明对比的，旁侧的红发小朋友已在妈妈怀中泪汪汪地等候，想必是昨天早早挂了教授的专家号，却不料教授临时休假，便误打误撞成了他今天第一个小病人。不愿让病患与家属感到落差，压力便倍增。遑论紧张激动，他镇定神色关上门，将哆啦A梦口袋的内容物哗啦啦倒在桌面，认出是上次文艺汇演的道具，彩色发绳、狮子头箍、动物发卡、玩偶、装饰贴纸等，其间夹着纸条一张，字迹幼稚歪歪扭扭：

> 想着濑名或许会有用，所以擅自向鸣借来了全套！

什么嘛，他苦笑，是让他将自身与诊室皆装扮一番吗？工作场合打扮成幼儿园时的形态哄孩子想必不合适，他透过单向玻璃观测外界，小朋友浑然不觉，面若流泪猫猫头，搂着奶油曲奇的袋子，咬着吸管喝酸奶，怯生生地打量月永レオ。

“怎么一直偷偷瞧我，你叫什么名字呀，小朋友？”

“大哥哥您好，我……”

奶音微颤，却不失彬彬有礼；日英夹杂，却也深谙敬语用法——可真难念呀！月永レオ愣住，许久未闻标准英腔，数度复读加深记忆：和濑名同属于sa行，发音又与“王”相近……

“朱樱。”一畔的母亲微笑。而不该同样喊“叔叔”吗？若论样貌，自己与恋人是一等一的年轻吧？差别待遇让医生略有不爽，转而在玻璃后静观融融，他从不曾预料恋人会以检验成果的名号帮自己哄小病人，甚感欣慰，虽恋人的帮扶并非必需品，他更想凭借自己的努力，而恋人的心意让他直面冬日里一盆炭火，明了这是独享的尊荣，仰仗于此，便平白生出几分心安理得。

“……那，请问您身体是哪里抱恙？”

不疏事前准备，医生透过单向玻璃审视，小病患一看便知家教良好，就诊时大概率不会胡闹。身形适中，面庞却格外圆滚滚的，想必糖分摄入过剩，这个年纪的孩子甜食不可不加节制，一定要好好交代给家长。近一个月来，他亦步亦趋地循着恋人的教引，也会私下偷偷补习，而他无论从哪方面评判都是勤奋的学生，时日愈发培养出谦逊的品格。今次不例外，他竖起耳朵聆听对谈技巧，对镜把弄衣领，再度打理着装。

“我呢，得了相当奇怪的病哦。长得像成年人，实际只有十岁！这是有原因的，有天晚上偷吃蛋糕和糖果时，被冰箱里钻出来的宇宙人咬了一口——”

绘声绘色地描摹着血盆大口，意料中没赚足崇敬的眼神。濑名泉面无波澜，水龙头前谨遵无菌操作的五步洗手法，冷漠得恰到好处；而方才的炭火转瞬间将他烧个片甲不留，哪有喉结分明体毛旺盛的十岁小朋友，本以为恋人另有几把刷子，不过是哄骗小孩子的伎俩，注定是会功亏一篑，更甚是故意为之，一言以蔽之：看热闹不嫌事大。

“大哥哥看起来风度翩翩的，结果是奇怪的人……”

少不更事便倍感幻灭，小朋友骇然，哇哇大哭。濑名泉咬牙，现今他有充分的证据来控告恋人故意捣乱——啊啦，您吓到他了，朱樱夫人笑意间分明掺着责怪，却只是拿下孩子的酸奶，轻拍后背来哄：我家的孩子不谙世事，尤为天真易受骗，让您见笑了。

“呜……被宇宙人咬了的话，那比我的感冒可严重多了，不如您先进去看医生吧。”

距离正式接诊尚有五分钟，恋人恭敬不如从命，一反常态不顾抽噎的小朋友，大摇大摆地溜进诊室，旋风般将道具各得其所，分秒间诊室焕然新生，原子笔束上卡通装饰，窗帘布附上贴纸，挤占了沉闷的白，营造了inspiration的容身地，可谓是物尽其用。他的功力姗姗来迟，始才彰显深藏不露的本领，是为深谙环境与心理学的大师。

医生对此将信将疑，他向来不喜表面功夫，上次幼儿园中不伦不类的装扮已是极限。而不待他反驳，聪明能干的恋人凑近，将兔子发卡别在医生的领带下端——只许濑名放火，就不许我逾矩吗？顺便一提，已经帮濑名调整到高难度了哦？绿眸眨眨，拉了张转椅自如地在旁坐下，欣赏他的点睛之笔，抱臂等待视察：

“那么，接下来就全看濑名的了？”

横在面前一场博弈，恰到好处激发斗志。秒针指向12，滴的一声门诊系统运作，电子声开始报号。罢了，这样也好，他收整心情，志得意满地笑，至少在气势上不可低人一等——

等着我的好戏吧，れおくん。验收你的成果，燃起我的斗志，目睹我胜利的姿态，正是你所期待的，不是吗？

“濑名温柔起来，会是那般神色啊。”

晌午，孩子们放课。二人初遇的活动教室钢琴前，得胜归来的医生与恋人并排而坐，还未换下晨间出行时的行头，衣冠楚楚格外妥帖——这话有几分可信度呢？れおくん次次这样讲，耳朵都要听出茧来了。

“是啦，但今天尤为摄人，我被温柔浪潮席卷了呢？”

该说濑名是片待开垦的新大陆，便连温柔的表现都纷繁各异。恋人示范完毕，指尖从琴键滑脱，专心致志倚着他，为他科普某款价格不菲的糖果——今天朱樱小朋友临走前塞给濑名一整包的，就是我雇人排队都没抢到的狮子卡通限量款！现今小朋友的财力可真是不容小觑，啊啊好火大！

“你气什么，不都被我借花献佛上贡给你了吗？我对孩子和家长训话时你就在旁作壁上观，怕是一句都没听进，说过多少次了，糖分摄入要适度，我管你什么原浆果汁，终究是加了色素的糖果，给我少吃点啊？”

比起这个……れおくん怎样评判我整个上午的接诊？他略有忐忑地侧开脸，亟待验证的是客观上短期内彻底的阶段性胜利。很出彩、很惊喜，让我目不暇给哦！恋人念念有词，毛茸茸的脑袋在他怀中蹭挤，似要寻捷径钻入他心房，而后扬起面庞，轻声道：但是不要忘了，大家所见形形色色的温柔的濑名，无一不是我开发的呀。

是了，饮水思源的道理他自然会懂。经受褒扬的医生默念口诀，左手揽着恋人，右手温习，气氛较音乐课堂相去甚远，并非身着制服围裙，抛开了教引者与学徒的桎梏。据恋人所言，濑名医生手不小，指尖长，力道足，且种种事由证实了悟性与魄力，除却初学者无伤大雅的通病，譬如还需着力训练4指，综合来看很适合学琴，所谓的“高龄”好苗子。十五分钟内他便自认为掌握了简易指法，幼时学的乐理居然尚未被岁月还给老师，月永レオ见他洋洋得意，索性顺了医生的高标准高要求，黄昏降临前力争教会双手配合弹出小星星变奏曲的主旋律。

“唔，濑名就这么想弹出一支完整的曲子吗？目标是像凛月那样和我四手联弹？未免太急功近利了，学琴不是朝夕可为的，教学也崇奉慢工出细活……不对，手型不规范！掌关节凸起，想象着你握着鸡蛋，更不要折指，濑名可不许有一点成就便翘尾巴！指法，指法从头就错了！学琴最忌讳心猿意马，只顾着想怎样去温柔待人，濑名的魂就不在我这里吧。唔——”

覆住医生的手掌被溜出来反压上，打断手型纠正，兴致高昂地挤入恋人指缝间，再攥住、收紧。

初见时的那抹悸动从云后探头，搭乘日光影影绰绰地淌在木地板，交织作海妖的低吟浅唱，分毫不输臆想中的甜美勾/人。技巧得当地嘬/弄嘴唇，再撬/开那道欲擒故纵的防线，而不待他品尝舌尖，恋人斗志高昂地反将一军，直造出啧啧水声。早有预料恋人吻技不疏，他方才亲身体验，始作俑者被掠夺氧气，恍惚间意料到这成为厨艺之后第二个可供切磋技艺的项目。施展的范围不限于厨房，若他们喜欢可寻得世间每一隅，当然也包括无旁人的音乐教室，乃至共同的床与被褥……他被吻得晕晕乎乎，思维如香槟的气泡般摇晃颠簸，罗盘被恋人一把夺过，乃至放任其掌舵。

“Stop——！不管濑名内心何等波澜万丈，至少弹琴时给我平心静气下来，肆意妄为的行径收敛一下，至少尊重音符，它最见不得主人的浮躁，它……”

几近窒息的医生被手忙脚乱地推开，月永レオ始才挣脱本能，促着双方理智重归——理智居然在这种场合被迫派上用场。幼教及作曲家月永レオ，名为职业素养的羞耻心发作，呼哧呼哧地喘气，唇边挂着一丝晶莹。反射弧迟联，训诫渐弱尤为欲盖弥彰，乃至在医生含笑的眼眸中晕红了面庞，吞吞吐吐地补全：

“……是不由得被戏弄的，值得置于心尖呵护的珍宝。”

“抱歉，作为补偿，会献给你与音符此生全足的耐心。方才的我并非一时冲动，只是来索求应得的报偿……既然れおくん认可了我，我也终于达成期望值，我不甘于再苦等一分一秒，与你有关的所有都是同样。”

——れおくん也明白，我想这样做很久了。他字斟句斟，据理力争。

“有多久呢？”

——谁知道呢，从这个春天的起始吧。赶在羞耻心追上行动前，他用纸巾为月永レオ拭去涎水，指尖轻轻点上恋人饱满如橘瓣的唇：

“谁说我‘魂飞魄散’的，不就好好的在你这里吗，嗯？……我承认自己后知后觉，那么我暂停音乐，无比正式地发问——我可以得到月永老师的小红花吗？”

被夺去气力的恋人如慵懒的猫，微微抬眼瞧他：“濑名出师啦……刚才不就已经索取得到了吗？”

“我是指，再来一朵，之后不受限的每一朵……譬如讲故事、哄睡午觉、教弹钢琴、接吻及往后的定番……有些你给了我，有些还远远不够。”

“是为迎合濑名的奖惩机制吗？”实则身心早任自己摆布，哼唧着被挠下巴，顽皮地在怀中打闹，橙发如猫尾扫荡在脸上，痒意也软绵绵的，“我认可的只是你短期目标的达成，濑名也清楚，距离你当初的总目标，还远远不够呢。”

贪心不足的话，要日渐精进，争取从老师这里挣得更多褒奖哦？——好啊，那就看着我吧。他不甚追究，自身也如嬉闹的猫咪蹭着恋人的面庞。

“我会继续努力，还请你继续监督我，亲眼目睹我的进步。往后余生的每分每秒，都请多多指教了？”

“好呀。不过话虽如此，还从来没人规定过，小红花不可以预支呢？”

为证明此言不虚，月永レオ端正身体。趁医生无防备，鼻尖相撞，亲身开启第二个缠绵缱绻的吻。

**Fin.**

终于……完结啦！

久违地缓缓打出一个Fin.，激动的心颤抖的手.gif

至此，这个肤浅且毫无深度的傻白甜故事在我心里大体算圆满了x类似于日后谈的内容，之后若有机会写，会将构思及具体的感情进程展开来讲。

这个故事的大体框架诞生得相当早，可以追溯到去年九月，在子博提过几句，不知道谁还有印象x最最早的灵感来源是双人面板里的医生泉和围裙（就当是幼教）雷，搭上幼儿园背景，绝配，锁了（）

作为给朋友的生贺，起初是打算单篇2w字左右完成。写完大纲后发觉2w字完全不足以展开剧情，最终变成了连载。连载非常辛苦，尤其是9102我早已没有去年那般炽热的感情为支撑，是以“我不能把这个故事白白浪费了”，如此完成任务般进行写作。尤其是想为新坑洒水却完全么得空闲时，难免会怀疑：我是谁，我在哪里，我在干什么，我为什么要写这些（）总之还是求得一个善始善终吧！真是折磨人的有终之美啊ww

认识我的朋友们大都知道我一年更比一年忙，文基本是见缝插针在写。各种条件都很艰苦的情况下，大家的支持（与催更）真的有鼓励到我。感谢全文的艺术指导鸽鸽，同她聊天时我对角色与关系在原作基础上拓宽出新的认知（突然发现忘记让月永老师哄鸽子小朋友睡午觉了）。nik、hel、菌菌、晴晴、汐汐（不一一艾特了）无论平日里的交谈，还是写作方面的支持与鼓励，都让我感到久违的被需要、被喜欢，万分感激。以及抱抱亲亲每一位给予我红蓝评的小伙伴！如果这个故事能让你有一分一毫的喜悦，那我的付出就没有白费。

再次说说之后：三次间歇性忙碌，隔壁炮/友泉的连载不会断，只是会变成月更，十分抱歉。硬盘里还有一些狮心旧文，等之后找个时间重见天日吧（）

感谢大家。

[#泉レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#泉leo](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89leo)

[#濑名泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%BF%91%E5%90%8D%E6%B3%89)

[#月永レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%88%E6%B0%B8%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#狮心组](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%8B%AE%E5%BF%83%E7%BB%84)

[#偶像梦幻祭](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%B6%E5%83%8F%E6%A2%A6%E5%B9%BB%E7%A5%AD)

  
2019-07-11  
评论：17  
热度：146

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c627f1e2)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c61ab504)  


评论(17)

热度(146)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://fugulaozhaopian.lofter.com/) [复古老照片](https://fugulaozhaopian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://kagi3104.lofter.com/) [阿澈澈](https://kagi3104.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://tian08100.lofter.com/) [zzzd](https://tian08100.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://ming0598.lofter.com/) [溟](https://ming0598.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://ming0598.lofter.com/) [溟](https://ming0598.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  7. [](https://shamazhouxijianzejiekekai.lofter.com/) [祖安零零](https://shamazhouxijianzejiekekai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://yuanzizizi423.lofter.com/) [花井元yuan](https://yuanzizizi423.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://jielikong954.lofter.com/) [婕莉控](https://jielikong954.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://bojiang574.lofter.com/) [三角含树](https://bojiang574.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://pajipa.lofter.com/) [该账户已注销](https://pajipa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://81547939.lofter.com/) [(๑><๑）](https://81547939.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://guiyaoreoreo.lofter.com/) [gui薬](https://guiyaoreoreo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://royzhumengcheng.lofter.com/) [nobu](https://royzhumengcheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://chu0723.lofter.com/) [不秋草](https://chu0723.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](https://kuroizaya.lofter.com/) [苏三尽](https://kuroizaya.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://sanmu385.lofter.com/) [深海盐](https://sanmu385.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://ziqichaoyingjun.lofter.com/) [辣椒过敏](https://ziqichaoyingjun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://ziqichaoyingjun.lofter.com/) [辣椒过敏](https://ziqichaoyingjun.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](https://jiaoduaphhtgyashe.lofter.com/) [非非非非非非](https://jiaoduaphhtgyashe.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://yizhihulu375.lofter.com/) [一只葫芦](https://yizhihulu375.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://yeshangli956.lofter.com/) [喜欢睡觉](https://yeshangli956.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://yunjiu279.lofter.com/) [五七理](https://yunjiu279.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://xiaoxiaodeshuang.lofter.com/) [阿夜君](https://xiaoxiaodeshuang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://huapianfei.lofter.com/) [杉色莺鸣](https://huapianfei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://mychihiro.lofter.com/) [早立几丶](https://mychihiro.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://qianxishengxuan.lofter.com/) [泉洗祠堂🎐](https://qianxishengxuan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](https://sleepyalltheday.lofter.com/) [孤鹿擁村。](https://sleepyalltheday.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://tilafreka.lofter.com/) [药药药药節](https://tilafreka.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://xiaoyimuzi102.lofter.com/) [小伊沐子](https://xiaoyimuzi102.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  31. [](https://xiaoyimuzi102.lofter.com/) [小伊沐子](https://xiaoyimuzi102.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://ray74983.lofter.com/) [Ray](https://ray74983.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  33. [](https://ruantang727.lofter.com/) [行将就木。](https://ruantang727.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://2210mocha.lofter.com/) [钦钦明月](https://2210mocha.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  35. [](https://siyougurengui.lofter.com/) [陌上寒霜](https://siyougurengui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://aoikazegadaisuki.lofter.com/) [無虞](https://aoikazegadaisuki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://ll613738.lofter.com/) [つきしろ](https://ll613738.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://jixiansenjiadesangshenshu.lofter.com/) [甲丙](https://jixiansenjiadesangshenshu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://furenzuimengre.lofter.com/) [改头换面，重新做人](https://furenzuimengre.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  40. [](https://cty201235.lofter.com/) [橙陈chen](https://cty201235.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://xiachuranyeqingqian.lofter.com/) [北阔](https://xiachuranyeqingqian.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  42. [](https://xiachuranyeqingqian.lofter.com/) [北阔](https://xiachuranyeqingqian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://fallinlovewith723.lofter.com/) [蜂蜜牛奶](https://fallinlovewith723.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  44. [](https://fallinlovewith723.lofter.com/) [蜂蜜牛奶](https://fallinlovewith723.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://silviazhangzong.lofter.com/) [白首杖青藜](https://silviazhangzong.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  46. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  47. [](https://75208790.lofter.com/) [🍡](https://75208790.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://wiss1217.lofter.com/) [披风/Phaze](https://wiss1217.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  49. [](https://kana27.lofter.com/) [Kanako](https://kana27.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://doushayouzhaji.lofter.com/) [原生-亚拉卷卷子](https://doushayouzhaji.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://loveyouthreethousand629713.lofter.com/) [To Remedios](https://loveyouthreethousand629713.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
